With Poise
by AlyssaWonderland
Summary: Bellarose Zabini is a world-renowned ballerina and the twin sister of Blaise Zabini. Upon meeting Blaise's fellow Slytherins, she's drawn to a certain blonde haired wizard who can't seem to stay away from her. However far in love they are, certain people seem to want to tear them apart. Through trials and tribulations life throws at them, will their love survive? [AU No Voldemort]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Welcome to my first fanfiction! This story is an OC/Draco Malfoy pairing with appearances by many of our beloved Harry Potter characters. I cast Zendaya as Bellarose and the usual movie cast from HP to star as their characters.

P.S. All characters [except my OC's and the plot] are owed to the glorious queen JK Rowling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco and his friends stood outside of the theatre losing patience with their Italian housemate who was, as usual, running late.

"My dear friends, here are your tickets," Blaise smiled approaching the others ignoring their irritated looks.

"Honestly Blaise, you invite us out to this ballet that none of us care for and then you are LATE to your own event," Pansy said irritably taking her ticket from him.

"I had some last-minute arrangements to make. We'll be sitting in a private balcony instead of the first few rows instead. I didn't want us to be a distraction," Blaise said smiling and turning towards his best mates handing them their tickets.

"Distraction? You mean my charms and dashing good looks could cause a ruckus?" Theo joked nudging Blaise with his shoulder.

"I'm sure Blaise means having the three wealthiest bachelors in Britain all sitting together and out in public might cause the women to lose their focus while performing," Draco smirked as Blaise chuckled at the egos his friends had.

"Come on, it'll be starting soon," Blaise shook his head holding out his arm to Daphne Greengass being raised a gentleman, as the others, it was second nature to escort a woman. Theo did the same to Pansy as well as Draco to Astoria.

The group of Slytherins all walked into the theatre immediately taking in their glamorous surroundings. They noticed that the crowd was a mix of muggle and wizards alike. Although there were several charms around the wizards and witches in the crowd to not be as noticeable to the muggles. Blaise led the group to golden stairs that led to the upper level where the balcony seats were. They walked into their private balcony space looking towards the stage from the right side. They saw that the theatre was near capacity with people still piling in.

"I take it this ballet company is well-known?" Daphne asked sitting next to Blaise.

"World renowned and damn near impossible to get tickets to, their prima ballerina is wanted by no less than 10 companies," he said excitedly turning towards the stage.

"It sounds like you're smitten Blaise. I thought I'd never see the day you were taken with a witch," Draco chuckled.

"It's not like that," Blaise mumbled straightening in his seat as the lights were lowered.

"What do you think it IS like?" Theo whispered in Draco's ear. Draco shrugged not completely understanding his mate, but knowing he'd find out later after the ballet.

The music began and the entire group was completely enthralled with the ballet. The show began with a showing of a family all dressed in black showcasing their strengths with swords and causing mischief. The focus from the family of black was a man with dark brown hair and fit physique. He was wearing black tights and a black loose shirt laughing with his fellow members. The lights then cut over to a family in white drinking and dancing merrily about. The women and men smiled at one another dancing to a soft beautiful tune playing from the orchestra when suddenly the group split letting a beautiful woman in a tea length white skirt emerge. She danced with the group, but it was obvious she was the focus for the white family. She was absolutely striking with her tan skin and beautiful smile.

Draco inhaled softly staring at her, she was beautiful. He was drawn to her watching her every movement and becoming completely entranced in her. Draco now knew exactly how Blaise could become smitten with her.

The ballet continued exposing a scenery of roses where the man from the black family and woman from the white family met. The scene was stunning as the two danced together weaving between the roses and emerging together ending the scene with the man quickly pecking the girl on the lips then running off as she laughed. The next scene had battles going on between the men from both the white and black families. It was terrible and the tension was thick in the air as the focus of both families weaved in and out of the chaos as they watched their families destroy each other. It ended with the fight being broken up as the father of the girl was lying dead on the floor. Crying softly, she made eye contact with her lover from the black family which led to the next scene of the two finding comfort from one another before racing to a priest where they were bound together as man and wife. The happy couple walked into the next scene holding hands when another battle between the families was occurring. Both sides ripped the couple apart and the fighting was the worst it's ever been. Fighting their own families to be together once more the couple raced through the crowd when suddenly the girl's brother stabbed his sword through the girl's husband's heart. She cried out clutching her own shirt above her heart. Racing towards him the crowd parted looking down on the heir of the black side. She cradled his head in her lap as he died with the music playing softly. Then her gown which was once white now began to slowly change to black as she laid on the floor next to her husband she pulled a vile out of her husband's pouch that was on his hip and drank it down. The scene ended with both families crying over the tragedy they inflicted on the star-crossed lovers and the spotlight ended on the couple, a girl in all black and a man in white with roses surrounding them.

"Wow," Theo said softly as the crowd gave a standing ovation while the curtains closed.

"That was..." Pansy began.

"Incredible."

"Amazing."

"Spectacular," Blaise smiled. The ballet company then appeared as the curtain lifted and took a bow altogether as the crowd cheered and clapped for them. The roar of the audience became deafening as the lead ballerina and ballerino came forward to take a bow. The curtains closed once more and the crowd began to leave. As the others stood, Blaise remained sitting.

"Blaise, come along it's over," Daphne said tugging on his hand.

"It takes about 20 minutes for them to change then leave their dressing rooms, I rather not be in the stampede leaving," he said remaining seated.

"You want to meet the ballerina?" Draco asked surprised at his bold friend. Blaise laughed outright clutching his stomach.

"My friend just wait," he said smirking. Theo and Draco looked at one another wondering what had gotten into their mate. The girls talked amongst themselves as they waited until Blaise stood and held his arm out once more.

The group walked down the stairs to the area that was still crowded, but less so than it would have been a few moments ago. They stood and drank champagne that was offered while talking amongst themselves when a cheer and clapping began at one side of the room. The crowd began to murmur amongst themselves as it parted for the lead dancers that were making their way through.

Draco felt his heart race and his throat dry as he finally saw the ballerina up-close. She was tan with chocolate eyes and deep brown hair along with full pouty lips, and a lovely physique lean with the right curves in the right places. She was wearing an all-white gown with white lace that looked like it laid upon her skin with nothing underneath showing her skin through the lace. The top was long-sleeved and high necked lace that went to her waist then flowed out into a soft white chiffon with a large slit up her right side. She wore nude heels elongating her legs and her hair was in a looser bun than she had on stage with diamond stars weaved throughout her hair. Draco couldn't take his eyes from her taking a sip of his champagne as he watched her interact with each person on her walk towards their group. He then grew tense as he saw her arm laced with the lead ballerino who was more fit up-close than Draco had anticipated. He had fine chiseled features and effortless grace to his step. Dark brown hair tousled in a deliberate way, Draco saw nearly every woman in the room come closer to approach him. He shook his head at how much of a prat this man seemed.

"Blaise!" the woman squealed letting go of her escorts arm and walked quickly over to Blaise who opened his arms for her. They embraced one another as if they were never meant to be apart. Draco felt a pang in his heart as he gazed at them then cleared his throat at the pair.

"Are these the snakes you mentioned?" Her soft voice said letting go of him but then slipped her arm through his.

"Indeed, my best mates Theo Nott and Draco Malfoy. Also, Pansy Parkinson with Daphne and Astoria Greengass," he said pointing towards each person introducing them. She smiled at each one then began giggling as he introduced her to them. "Everyone this is my twin sister Bellarose Zabini."

"Your sister?" Draco said reeling in the elation he felt knowing the two weren't intimate.

"What the hell mate why didn't you say anything?" Theo said frustrated at his friend's secrecy.

"Well you all knew I had a twin sister," he drawled chuckling. The girl's jaws dropped taking in the girl.

"You do look alike, how strange," Daphne murmured.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Bellarose," Pansy held out her hand to the girl who took it and shook it gingerly.

"Please call me Bella. Blaise has told me all about you, so it feels as if I know you already," she smiled a dazzling smile then looked at Draco who was still gob smacked.

"You okay Draco?" she said softly laying a hand on his sleeve.

His body burned with the contact of her hand on his arm and so not trusting his voice he simply nodded his head at her then smiled. She smiled back dropping her hand from his arm.

"Blaise, what did you think?" she asked eager and excited waiting for his response.

"You were completely breathtaking dear sorella. It's no surprise you're the world's leading prima ballerina," he smiled kissing her forehead.

"You really think so fratello?" she blushed showing even beneath her tan skin.

"Absolutely," Draco interjected and smiled at her.

"You were brilliant," Astoria piped in.

"We all loved it," Daphne said smiling at her.

"Bella?" The ballerino questioned coming closer taking in the group of people in expensive robes.

"Yes Miles, these are my brother's friends," she introduced each one to Miles who shook the hands of the men and kissed the back of each ladies' hands causing the girls to blush.

"Well, dinner?" he asked looking directly at Bella as he smiled at her. She smiled and shook her head, making Draco let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"My brother is taking me out to celebrate, but another time?" she said.

"Look for my owl, I'll see you soon Bella," he smiled then turned and walked off.

"Since when did I agree to take you out?" Blaise smirked knowing immediately his sister wanted to spend time with him.

"Shut up, you've not seen me since Christmas of course you want to take me out to celebrate my amazing performance," she smirked at him then pulled him towards the doors stopping and talking with each person who walked up to her. As they walked outside, Bella breathed deeply taking in London.

"Glad to be home I take it?" Blaise smiled at her. "Listen you are all welcome to join us for dinner, but if you have other plans we won't be offended."

"I might be, seeing as how you all have the juicy stories on my brother," Bella joked nudging Blaise in the ribs.

"We would all love to join you," Theo answered as the others nodded.

"Then it's decided, where shall we eat dear sorella?" Blaise asked smiling at her.

"Surprise me," she laughed.

"French?" he asked knowing it was one of her favorites. She nodded enthusiastically. "Madame Dumont's it is then." Suddenly the twins apparated and were followed closely behind by the rest of the group.


	2. Chapter 2

They all walked into the fancy French restaurant causing everyone to turn and begin whispering about the group who was Britain's wizarding elite and a famous ballerina.

"Miss Zabini," the hostess looked wide-eyed at her and then regained her composure. "I'm such a huge fan of your work, I saw you perform the Nutcracker in Germany and it was brilliant. Would you like a private section for you and your party?"

"Yes please, that would be preferred. If you'd like I could get you tickets to our new show when it starts up again in a few months?"

"I would… I would love that," she gasped then fretted about quickly leading the group to a section the was in front of charmed windows in a back section where they could see out but no one could see in.

"Have a good evening Charlotte," Bella said having glanced at her name tag then patted the girl on her hand as she left blushing and smiling widely.

"You nearly killed her," Blaise stated looking over the menu.

"She was sweet," Bella smiled setting her menu down knowing her brother would order for her as they always did when they were out.

"So, tell us Bella, what's it like to be a famous ballerina?" Astoria asked looking over the menu before setting it down gently on her plate.

"It's a lot of work and straining on your body, but I'd never trade it for anything in the world. I've been doing this practically since I could walk, so I take great pride in my work and how far I've come. Plus, traveling the world is always a perk," Bella smiled.

"Are you really taking a break?" Blaise asked looking at his sister seriously.

"Yes, stop smothering me. I know I need one, so I'm finally taking one," she murmured looking down at her hands when their waiter appeared. He smiled at Bella with a lustful look in his eye.

"Miss Zabini and party, would you like to begin the evening with a bottle of wine?" William asked. Bella smiled oblivious to the tension the men at the table had as they all saw how the waiter ogled her.

"Yes, that would be lovely William," she smiled then turned back to the group. The waiter sauntered off as the men at the table each made eye contact and made a small nearly unnoticeable nod at one another.

"Now, tell me about Hogwarts. I would have loved to have gone and Blaise can only explain so much!" Bella said giddy to hear about the school she never had a chance to attend.

"We all were probably not the best group, but we knew how to have fun," Theo chuckled.

"And not get caught having fun," Draco added.

"We Slytherins were winners of the house cup back and forth with those pesky Gryffindors, but alas can't win them all," Pansy smiled.

"Quidditch was exasperating with the boys constant chatter and unbearable competitive nature with the other houses," Daphne laughed.

"Also green is no longer a favorite color of mine," Astoria grimaced causing the others to laugh. William appeared again carrying an expensive bottle pouring it into each of the glasses set on the table brushing close to Bella as he poured her glass.

"Are you ready to order Miss Zabini?" William asked keeping his eyes on her. Bella shifted uncomfortable at his proximity.

"She will be having Coq au Vin and I will be having the beef bourguignon," Blaise said placing his arm around the back of Bella's chair. William backed up smirking then wrote down everyone's order before walking back to give the chef their orders.

"Please don't," Bella chided leaning into Blaise's side.

"We should teach him a lesson on manners," Theo said darkly. Daphne smacked his arm at his suggesting making him grimace and rub where she hit.

"He's practically undressing you with his eyes," Draco growled raising his wine glass to his lips. The girls all rolled their eyes at the overprotective men.

"Thank Merlin you lot didn't come to America with me," Bella muttered grabbing her wine glass.

"ANYWAYS ignoring the testosterone battle waging, how about you tell us why you didn't go to school with us?" Pansy asked easing the tension.

"Well, we both got our Hogwarts letters at the same time, but Bella was approached by the Renaldi Ballet Company in Italy which was insane at the age of 11 to be asked to join," Blaise said enthusiastically clearly very proud of his sister.

"So, I decided to go on the road and train to be a ballerina with private magical lessons that they also provided for me. I'd been taking ballet lessons since I was about 5, so I knew that this was the only way to achieve my dream of being a prima ballerina. So when Blaise left to Hogwarts I left to be with the company and the rest is history. I saw so many different places and performed for royals as well as muggles and wizards alike. It was definitely eye-opening that the world is a much bigger place than I anticipated," Bella smiled softly.

"Shame we never got a chance to know you," Daphne smiled sadly at her.

"We have all the time in the world now," Bella smiled and reached out to place her hand on Daphne's.

"Of course, we'll have to have a girl's day!" Pansy laughed clearly excited about the prospect of shopping.

"We should, yes. Blaise and I are going to Puddlemere United vs. Holyhead Harpies game actually tomorrow. Would you care to join us?" Bella asked looking at the group.

"Ugh, you're a fan too?" Daphne sighed.

"I love Quidditch, yes," Bella laughed. Draco chuckled shaking his head.

"Something funny Drake?" Blaise asked noticing how his best mate never takes his eyes off of his sister.

"Just thinking how perfect she fits with us," Draco taking a drink of wine smiled at Bella who beamed at him. His stomach knotted at her perfect smile that he would very much like to continue to see.

"Well, I have no plans so I'll definitely be joining you. Shall we all just portkey to the stadium?" Theo asked leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah it's set to leave at 1pm," Bella answered. William then returned with another male waiter bringing their entrees. Both males stared at Bella yet said nothing placing everyone's plates down.

"Anything else Miss Zabini?" William asked.

"Please feel free to ask for anything at all," the second waiter, his name tag saying his name was Jeremiah.

"I'm perfectly fine. Thank you so much boys," Bella smiled at both of them as they bowed and left. "You know you're going to have to get used to men looking at me."

"Not when they're being disrespectful," Blaise said coldly growing angrier at the waiters.

"They have not said or done anything other than be extra friendly," she shrugged tucking into her meal.

"You wouldn't get it coming from our standpoint," Draco shook his head.

Theo piped up sensing Bella growing annoyed at the boys, "So you mentioned earlier that you were taking time off? How long?"

"Probably a month or two depending," Bella answered smiling at Theo who smiled back.

"Depending on what?" he asked curious.

"On how stir crazy I get. I'm not used to being in a place for more than a week so a month seems unbearably long," she laughed shaking her head.

Theo smiled at her nodding, "understandable, well we will all have to keep you entertained, won't we? I have far too much free time for my liking, so I'm more than willing to help you cause some mischief."

"Mischief sounds wonderful!" Bella winked at Theo who smirked. Draco watched the interaction growing irritated. The group finished the rest of their dinner in peace only growing tense when the waiter came by with the bill. Blaise placed a pouch of galleons and told him to keep the change making sure to look coldly at William.

"Have a good evening Miss Zabini and party," he winked at Bella who laughed and shook her head at his antics.

"Good bye William," she rose and took her brothers arm who lead the group out of the restaurant.

"Seriously going to teach him a lesson," Draco muttered looking at Theo who nodded.

"Oh you boys are ridiculous," Bella laughed then turned towards the group. "So, who's all joining us tomorrow?"

"Why not?" Daphne said exasperated.

"Not me, I barely made it through Hogwarts Quidditch matches," Astoria said shaking her head.

"Ugh fine, but I expect to be entertained Blaise," Pansy smiled devilishly at Blaise.

"Of course lovely ladies, I would never force you to endure something such as a match without making it worth your while," Blaise smirked patting Bella's hand.

"Puddlemere is my favorite team, so there's no way I'm missing it," Draco smiled at Bella who beamed at him.

"I'll floo over before 1," Theo said making a bow before Bella and escorting the Greengrass sisters away.

"Drakey, come on," Pansy said pulling on Draco's sleeve who looked like he wanted to do anything but escort her home.

"We'll see you tomorrow Draco," Bella said softly watching him smile and walk off with Pansy. Blaise apparated them to their England manor. It was white stone with grey accents and very large for the two of them, but it reminded them of their family villa in Italy. Bella and Blaise walked in silence up the cobblestone pathway to the front door.

"My friends are smitten with you," Blaise finally said.

"Draco's quite handsome as is Theo," she replied blushing. "I'm not sure if the girls like me or the fact that my brother is an exotic wealthy bachelor."

"Hey, I would never introduce you to people I don't trust with my life," he said placing his palm on his sister's cheek. She looked at him with a sad look.

"Everyone always wants something, you know that," she said softly then turned and walked up the staircase to her side of the house.

"We're in control of what we give," Blaise said firmly still standing at the foot of the stairs. Bella turned and smiled sadly.

"Are we?" then continued into the East wing which was deemed hers when they were children. As happy as she was to be home, Bella knew that this was going to be an adjustment and she hadn't yet decided if it was a good or bad thing.


	3. Chapter 3

After a fitful night of sleep, Bella woke the next morning to coffee being served on her small table near the window.

"Mistress Bella!" a voice said excitedly.

"Daisy!" Bella smiled as the little elf popped up on her bed hugging her as she sat up.

"I've missed my Mistress Bella! Daisy has been good, very good for Master Blaise, but he's no Mistress Bella," Daisy nodded her head happily having her large ears flop around. The Zabini's held several elves all that were free, but refused to leave the family they had served for many years and loved very dearly.

"I've missed you Daisy. Now I must be getting ready soon, would you like to do my hair today? I don't have the energy to fuss with it," Bella smiled knowing that Daisy would be wanting to spend as much time as possible with her.

"Of course, Mistress! Of course, Daisy would do anything for her Mistress," she popped off the bed allowing Bella to get ready.

She admired her bedroom she only saw during holidays. White with gold accents throughout the entire room. Her large plush bed with too many blankets and pillows held a replica of the night sky in the ceiling of the four-poster bed. She had books shelves all over the room alongside the window seat and fit perfectly with the white plush couches and armchairs. Bella walked into her large bathroom that held a clawfoot tub and a modern waterfall shower alongside her gleaming marble counters and tiled floors.

She stepped into a hot shower easing her muscles. When she was finished, she went into her walk-in closet that held fashions from around the world due to her many travels. Bella eyed all the brilliant colors and unique fashions desperately missing her travels already. She shook her head and reached for a navy blue off the shoulder knitted sweater along with black skinny jeans, a light tan wool coat, and brown leather booties. She quickly changed and stepped out to see Daisy waiting for her by her modern vanity she received from Blaise last year for Christmas.

"What would you be liking Mistress?" Daisy asked brushing out her wet hair which was already beginning to curl.

"I think I'd like it straightened and parted down the middle, please" she answered looking at her reflection. Without make-up, she could see how the years had worn her down. Bags under eyes, weight loss, and stress all made her look more fragile.

"That would be looking pretty Mistress," Daisy answered snapping her fingers that automatically had Bella's curls pin straight and parted perfectly. Daisy snapped her fingers again and Bella's make-up was done lightly with gold eyeshadow on her lids with mascara and a nude lip.

"Thank you so much Daisy! I better be getting to breakfast with my brother, we both know how he is in the morning," Bella winked as Daisy giggled disappearing once more.

Walking straight to the large dining room downstairs, Bella saw her brother was already there impeccably dressed in a Puddlemere shirt with dressy jeans and Italian leather boots.

"Well, about time! I forgot what it was like waiting on a woman to get ready," Blaise said dramatically.

"Arse," Bella smiled then pecked him on the cheek before sitting down in the seat across from Blaise.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you about Miles. Are you seeing him?" Blaise asked nonchalantly taking a sip of his tea as Bella buttered her piece of toast.

"Subtle fratello, very subtle. Also, no, I am not seeing him. It's going to be a platonic dinner between coworkers," she rolled her eyes. She took a bite ignoring his scrutinizing.

"I just don't want you to get hurt by some peasant who doesn't appreciate you or treat you how you should be treated," he said exhaling and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Bella stilled hearing the brother she had so dearly missed. She placed her hand on his and squeezed it.

"Fratello, I love you and how you wish to care for me all these years. It's always been you and I vs the world, so I understand your need to protect me, but look at me. I'm damn near the spitting image of our mother and we didn't get 9 stepfathers from her being unattractive," Bella laughed causing Blaise to chuckle.

"Yes well, let's hope you have better a track record than that," Theo stated leaning on the doorframe smiling at the siblings.

"Theo! Join us!" Bella smiled gesturing to the seat next to her. He strode over to Bella kissing the back of her hand she offered then clapped Blaise on the back.

"I take it you heard the 'no dating' lecture I was enduring?" Bella raised an eyebrow at him smirking into her cup of coffee.

"I didn't say not to date at all…" Blaise trailed off.

"Just men you approve of, vetted, interrogated, and had followed?" she finished looking him dead in the eye. Blaise had the sense to look a bit sheepish.

"If you were my sister, you would be getting the same if not more restrictive treatment," Theo said softly smiling.

"Men," she muttered rolling her eyes then smiled at Theo. The three of them were soon joined by the others and they all felt the familiar twirling of using the portkey as it activated exactly at 1.

Draco immediately went to Bella to escort her up the stairs to the private box they would be sitting in. She smiled up at him only making it to below his shoulders in flat shoes. He could smell the soft rose and vanilla scent wafting off her and immediately loved the feeling of having her close to his side.

"You look beautiful today Bella," he said softly to her placing his hand over hers that was holding onto his arm.

"Thank you, Draco. You look handsome as ever," she beamed then blushed looking away from his steady gaze.

"Hermione?" Bella says letting go of his arm. She walked towards the bushy-haired witch and engulfed her in a hug.

"Bella! How lovely to see you again! You're here with some snakes I see," she laughed raising an eyebrow at Bella.

"Well, when my brother is a Slytherin you become accustomed to living in a snake pit," Bella laughed looping her arm through Hermione's. The group of Slytherins watched Bella interact with the Gryffindors they went to school with.

"Harry this is Bella, my best friend. Bella this is Harry, my other best friend," Hermione laughed again. Bella shook Harry's hand as he blushed being around a beautiful witch.

"Best friend?" Blaise asked Bella looking at her intently. The others could tell they were silently communicating, he then smiled at Hermione holding out his hand.

"Let our old-school houses not interfere with new friendships, yeah?" he said hoping that the animosity would die down between his friends and apparently, his sister's friends.

"We'd like that," Hermione smiled shaking his hand then nudged Harry with her elbow so that he also shook his hand.

"Well, now that that's all settled. Why are you here? You despise Quidditch," Bella said raising an eyebrow smirking at Hermione's expression that went from smiling to annoyed.

"Ginny's playing therefore Hermione is cheering her on in place of her brother who had to work," Harry laughed seeing Hermione dejectedly taking her seat.

"Would have never figured you one for getting forced into anything Granger," Draco smirked taking Bella's coat for her skimming the tops of her shoulder with his fingers tips causing Bella to shiver that wasn't due to the cold. She inhaled his scent of chai and felt the heat from his close body. Bella smiled through the tension taking a seat next to Hermione as Draco handed their jackets to an elf.

"It was a guilt trip being that I've not gone to any of Ginny's games," Hermione grumbled. Blaise and the other Slytherins chuckled.

"Red would have made an excellent Slytherin," Theo quipped.

"No, she's sneaky enough as a Gryffindor," Harry laughed.

"I didn't even know Gryffindors could be sneaky," Draco added chuckling sitting beside Bella who seemed to unknowingly move closer to him where their arms and thighs would be nearly touching.

"Well, we're not obvious about it when we want something whereas with Slytherins it's expected you lot have an ulterior motive," Hermione rolled her eyes smiling at Bella then noticed her glances at Draco out of the corner of her eye seeing he was doing the same. The game began then which entranced all the men and Bella into watching intently. Every time the seeker was close Bella would hold her breath then slowly let it out as he didn't appear to have it. Draco watched Bella out of the corner of his eye paying attention to each physical reaction to the game, and knew he was becoming flustered just watching how passionate she was about one of his favorite things.

"Your wife is brilliant Harry," Bella remarked looking over at him. He blushed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Thanks, would you lot care to join us for lunch after this? I'm sure she'd love meeting the prima ballerina she's been blathering about for months," he smiled at Bella who blushed in return.

"It's still so strange that everyone seems to know me," she said quietly.

"Well, ballet is one of the purest forms of art and you are one of the most talented artists in the world, so it makes sense people recognize you for the beauty you create," Draco said looking at Bella who was speechless. She blushed deeply trying to figure out how to respond to such kind words.

"T-thank you," she placed her hand on his and he turned his running his thumb over her knuckles.

"Just being honest love," he whispered looking down at their hands.

"Come with me to the shop Bella, I want to get a Holyhead shirt for next time so Ginny doesn't bite my head off," Hermione asked bringing Bella and Draco out of their own world. She turned to Hermione and nodded standing letting go of his hand.

"We'll be back," Bella said telling Blaise before he volunteered to escort her down. "It'll be quick."

"Be careful," he said watching the game. Hermione looped her arm with Bella's as they walked down from the box to the merchandise store.

"Spill!" she whispered in Bella's ear as they browsed the rack for a shirt. Bella rolled her eyes knowing Hermione wouldn't let her leave until she told her.

"He's handsome, a lot more so than I had imagined. Draco is Blaise's' best friend though. I would be a terrible sister if I dated him," Bella shook her head ignoring the pang in her heart at the thought of turning away from Draco.

"I don't think he'd mind to be perfectly honest. It's someone he trusts implicitly not to mention he knows him and spends enough time with him that he would know if he didn't have the best intentions with you. However, can we just discuss how hot and heavy the tension between you two is!?" Hermione whispered excitedly.

"Whatever! That is SO not true, we just talked. He's sweet," she smiled pulling out a cute V-neck showing Hermione who quickly took it from her. Bella laughed looking at the Puddlemere gear opting to buy a new Puddlemere sweater with the logo on the front.

"He was such an arse in school, ugh why couldn't you have picked Theo? He, I could have supported wholeheartedly, Draco's just…" Hermione said shaking her head watching as Bella paid thanking the girl behind the counter who blushed and stammered a compliment on her dancing.

"Thanks Amelia," she peered at her name tag then took her new sweater.

"You're the one into Theo not me," Bella shrugged laughing at Hermione's spluttering a response.

"That... that is not the point! I don't even like him anymore," Hermione blushed cherry red as they walked towards the stairs.

"Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that and you may end up believing it," Bella winked at her as they slowly walked up.

"Speaking of Theo, is he… you know, seeing someone?" Hermione whispered in Bella's ear. Bella beamed shaking her head vigorously then giggled at Hermione's blushing as she looked directly at Theo walking in.

"You're about as subtle as an elephant in a china shop," Bella whispered then giggled more as Hermione blushed even redder.

"Shush!" she said slapping her arm then huffing to her seat.

"Are all Gryffindors violent?" she asked Draco as she took her seat.

"Only Granger, she punched me in third year straight on the nose," he blushed laughing at the memory.

"I heard and I also scolded her that violence is not going to solve anything. Right Hermione?" Bella asked looking at her best friend.

"Whatever, I told you he was an arse and deserved it," she shrugged looking at the game which seemed to be Puddlemere in the lead. It was that moment then the seeker dived down attempting to grab the snitch. It was an all-out race between both seekers Bella stood and strode forward to the balcony's ledge watching intently as the seeker from Puddlemere gained a lead. He quickly dived once more and grabbed the snitch. The announcer claimed the final score was 290 to 170. Bella turned excitedly hugging her brother.

"He was brilliant! That Wood should be played much more often," Bella told Blaise who nodded.

"I think we may have to reschedule that lunch. My wife is not the best company after losing a game," Harry chuckled.

"That sounds fine, how about this coming weekend you all come over to our home and have dinner with us?" Blaise asks Harry.

"That sounds great," Hermione says. She pulls Bella into a hug and whispers, "say yes." Hermione then walked over to Harry who waved goodbye and they left down to the locker room. Bella stood there confused until Draco brought her out of her befuddled thoughts.

"Granger's always been a strange witch," he chuckled and held out his arm for her. She smiled taking it. "Bella, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tomorrow evening?"

So that's what she was talking about, Bella thought. "I don't know if that's a good idea. You are one of my brother's best mates after all. I don't want to cause any issues," she said honestly looking away. He smiled a genuine smile at her that had her stomach in knots.

"How about I talk about it with Blaise?" Draco offered not wanting to give up a chance with this witch. Bella nodded and smiled at him. They then caught up with their group and took the portkey back to the Zabini's home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mistress Bella, would you be liking lunch now? You're too thin, Daisy will make sure her mistress is well fed!" the little house elf said pulling Bella straight towards the dining room. "Now, you eat Mistress Bella I want that plate clean."

"Ugh, you'd think I was a child again," she said laughing then sitting in her seat next to Blaise's. The group all sat down and ate together discussing the game and this coming weekend.

"So, best friends with Hermione Granger? I didn't know you knew her," Blaise asked Bella feeling hurt that his sister hid something from him.

"She and her parents have been coming to my shows since I started ballet. They love ballet and Hermione liked that I was different than the other ballerinas. I wasn't blonde hair, blue eyed and pale skin so she was drawn to me I guess. Anyways they began inviting me to dinners after each show and so I became friends with her and her parents. They're lovely people," Bella shrugged eating her salad.

"So, you two are best friends, I'm assuming that means we need to get along with the whole lot of Gryffindors then?" Draco asks smirking at her. She took a drink of her wine then lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," Pansy smiled at her. "Although Weasel is going to be a pain in the arse."

"Well, Red will keep things interesting," Blaise mused.

"Neville is sweet," Daphne included.

"Are Weasel and Hermione still together?" Theo asked Bella.

"Gross, no. I put a stop to that quickly," she shook her head sipping her wine. The whole table waited in silence.

"Seriously, Bella give us a little bit more than that," Pansy asked clearly living up to her gossip reputation.

"Well, obviously, she only thought she liked the idea of him rather than being attracted to him. She kept me regularly updated while she was in school so I know all about how he treated her which I wouldn't have let her date that tosser anyways," Bella huffed clearly agitated. "He's better now anyways realizing they are best friends and only friends."

"You would have been a lovely Slytherin," Theo said kissing her hand. Bella laughed and pulled her hand away.

"Mistress Bella why have you not eaten your whole plate?" Daisy demanded. The table laughed knowing how persistent a house elf can be once they set their minds to something.

"Daisy I don't eat much anymore," Bella muttered.

"Sorella, you probably should," Blaise said looking at her plate knowing she only took a few bites.

"My appetite is different, you know that," Bella pleaded with him begging him to drop it.

"Movie?" he asked. She nodded enthusiastically. "Would all care to join us? My sister made me install a muggle entertainment room for her. I'm going to assume that's due to Granger's interference. It all makes sense now," he laughed shaking his head.

"You enjoy it just as much as I do! Especially all of the action films!" Bella interjected.

"I'm going to head home, I have tea this afternoon with Mrs. Malfoy and my mother," Daphne said standing.

"I'm meeting with Milly in Diagon Alley, sorry" Pansy said walking out with Daphne.

"And what about you boys?" Bella asked standing to go change.

"I'm intrigued, so I'll stay. Not much else for me to do anyways," Theo laughed walking to the entertainment room with Blaise.

"I have a few business engagements to take care of, sorry love," Draco smiles then escorts her out. He walks her up the stairs to her bedroom. He stopped outside of her door turning towards her. Bella turned to him then quickly stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for coming today Draco, I had a lovely time," she smiled shyly blushing.

"I'll be by tomorrow to talk to Blaise and then we can go on that date tomorrow evening," he smirked then tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear. He reached down to her right hand bringing his lips down to kiss it. Bella's stomach fluttered at the contact.

"Who says I'll say yes Mr. Malfoy?" she winked at him then turned and entered her room smiling as she shut it. Bella leaned against the door smiling to herself bringing her hand he kissed up to her chest and holding it close.

"Comfy clothes, change, okay stop being a fool," Bella shook her head trying to clear her head. She decided on yoga pants and one of Blaise's old Quidditch jerseys. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and headed downstairs.

"Daisy would you mind bringing some sweets, popcorn and drinks to the entertainment room?" Bella asked.

"Anything for Mistress Bella," the house elf nodded happily then popped back into the kitchen.

"She's not eating much," Blaise's voice came from the open door of the entertainment room. Bella paused in the hallway listening.

"Mate she diets like all ballerinas, she just needs time to adjust," Theo reasoned although in his thoughts he had already concluded Bella had issues eating properly.

"It's not a diet," Blaise muttered shaking his head.

"I've asked Daisy to bring us snacks and drinks," Bella said finally finding the strength to walk in. She knew that she had issues eating, but she hated acknowledging it.

"Oh good, did you ask for popcorn?" Blaise said watching her.

"Duh, Daisy makes the best popcorn. Have you decided on a movie?" She asked taking a seat next to Blaise bringing a blanket to lay on her. Tucking her toes under his thigh she leaned on him placing her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Avengers," he smiled turning on the projector that played the movie across the expanse of the large wall. He leaned back placing his arm around his sister and Theo relaxed next to him.

The rest of the day passed with movies and lots of popcorn along with butterbeer and firewhisky for the boys. Soon Bella was asleep during the fifth movie they had on. After the movie ended, Theo went home and Blaise carried Bella up to her room tucking her into her bed. He kissed her forehead and dimmed the lights before walking to his room.

Blaise opened his door and was met with a surprise of his own.

"I was wondering when you'd come to bed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: SMUT AHEAD. I dabbled a bit in some smut, but it's only in the beginning if that's not for you just scroll down till you hit the XXX line and continue on ahead with the chapter! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, and if you have any comments/concerns feel free to review! Anyways, enough with my ramblings, on with the story!**

Daphne smiled seductively at Blaise. He smirked at her appearance wearing a white lace lingerie set. He sat on the bed and she crawled up behind him slipping his shirt off him. Trailing kisses across his shoulders up his neck to his lips, she stealthily climbed onto his lap she wasted no time nipping his bottom lip wanting to kiss him deeply. Blaise groaned as she grinded herself against his prominent erection. She clashed her tongue with his fighting for dominance.

"Bloody witch," he murmured against her lips moving his hands up her back to undo her bra. Flinging it across the room, he then wrapped his arms around her flipping her onto her back. Blaise makes quick work of removing his jeans and boxers wanting to pummel the witch into his bed.

"I've been wanting this all day," Daphne moaned slipping her knickers off then running her fingers across her wet folds.

"I won't be gentle tonight," Blaise said huskily. He kissed her deeply before he thrust his large member into her. He gave a few seconds to adjust then began pumping himself in and out of her quickly. Daphne moaned his name and moved her hips to the rhythm Blaise set. Knowing he was soon going to be undone, he reached down between the two of them rubbing his thumb over her nub flicking it to bring Daphne to her edge.

"Gods… Blaise… YES," she sighed feeling the ecstasy of her orgasm beginning when she suddenly felt herself clamp down on Blaise's member milking his seed into her. They laid there for a moment gaining their breath. Blaise rolled off of her after a moment casting a quick _Scourgify_.

"Mm, that was lovely," Daphne smiled tossing a leg over Blaise's who wrapped his arm around her.

"Indeed, give a few minutes and I can make the evening even more lovely with a few more rounds," Blaise smirked.

"I expect nothing less," Daphne laughed kissing his chest then made her way up his neck to his lips.

"Bloody witch," he growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Daphne left as Bella made her way to the dining room. She knew Daphne and Blaise had been having their little rendezvous for years and usually kept her thoughts to herself about the matter.

Bella sat at the table drinking her coffee and buttered her toast. She desperately wanted to dance today, but she knew her brother would flip his top about it.

"Good morning sorella," Blaise said happily sauntering in like a cat that got the cream.

"Fratello, you could at least invite her to breakfast," Bella chided smirking into her coffee cup.

Blushing beneath his dark skin, "yes well I have… She said she had plans," he finished uncomfortable.

"You two are ridiculous. Just marry her already," Bella laughed at his wide-eyed expression.

"That's… we're not… we have an arrangement," Blaise stuttered wondering how the hell his sex life became the topic of the morning.

"Arrangements are meant to be changed. Besides it's obvious you both care about each other immensely besides neither of you dates, so why not just save yourselves the trouble and be together?" She asked surprised by her brother's apprehension.

"I don't think she wants that Bella. I've tried believe me! She's so stubborn. That bloody witch will be the death of me," he sighed taking a sip of his tea. Blaise then noticed his sister breaking apart her toast rather than eating it. "Bella, you should eat some eggs. Daisy can have eggs benedict made for you?"

"No, I'm good with toast and coffee," she shook her head knowing he was trying to change the subject.

"You need to eat more," he murmured treading on eggshells. "How about this I try my hand at dating Daphne and you eat more?"

"No, that's not what this conversation is going to be about. Just buck up the courage to date the witch you've been crazy about since you were 12 years old," Bella stormed out of the room and decided to go to her dance studio in her side of the manor.

Feeling herself relax the moment she crossed the threshold into her dance studio, Bella smiled. She flicked her wand at the radio to turn on a soft melody. Slipping on her pointe shoes with some leg warmers over her leggings and leaving Blaise's shirt baggy, Bella began twirling and jumping across the hardwood floors.

Feeling herself ease into the movements, she let her thoughts wander as she spun and danced her anger out. _Why does he always have to meddle in my personal issues?! I just wanted to get him to see reason with Daphne, but NO he had to bring up food. I'm fine, I eat and I'm relaxing, what more does he want?_

"You must really be irritated with me," Blaise murmured from the doorway. He had been watching her nearly the entire time making sure she didn't collapse or hurt herself. Ever since they were kids, they always gravitated towards one another always having the other within walking distance. He knew that she didn't want to address her eating issue, but he couldn't help wanting to fix whatever was bothering her.

Bella stopped and then sat down on the floor breathing heavily sweating from her pushing herself. "Well you were being an arse."

"That's nothing new per you," he chuckled then walked in sitting next to her on the floor. "Mother would die if she saw us on the floor."

"Good thing she's off murdering our 9th stepfather then," Bella scoffed still irritated with Blaise. She began stretching her legs knowing they would cramp.

"I want to be with her Bella, but I don't think she wants a relationship," Blaise murmured knowing he had to be open with her or she'd be angry for days. He grabbed the leg she had extended and helped her stretch it out knowing she worked herself especially hard.

"Are all men this idiotic? I've seen the way she looks at you, not to mention no respectable woman would continue doing this dalliance with a man for YEARS if they didn't have some sort of feelings for him," Bella shook her head reeling in her anger. She sighed feeling her brother began massaging her calf as she stretched her arms out.

"I suppose I never saw it like that," Blaise muttered knowing his sister had a point. "You know I just worry about you, and I know you haven't been eating much."

"Blaise I'm a grown woman. I eat fine, probably should eat more with how much I work out and dance, but I'm okay. I promise I'll try to improve my eating habits if you promise to try dating," she huffed groaning as he grabbed her other leg massaging it feeling the cramp in her leg lessen.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Draco?" Blaise inquired knowing his sister was relaxed enough that he could prod her.

"What do you mean?" she said averting her eyes untying the ribbons around her ankles.

"Oh, don't play Bella. I've seen how you two eye one another not to mention at the match yesterday you were damn near inseparable," he chuckled as she blushed. "Do you like him?"

"I don't know him," she bit her lip not wanting to lie to her brother, but wanting to see how he felt about it. "Would you be opposed if I did?"

"I mean I'm not a fan of the idea of my best mate dating my baby sister, but I trust him and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. If you like him and he feels the same, then you should give it a chance," Blaise said massaging the foot she had taken out of her pointe shoe.

"You mean that?" Bella asked incredulous hoping her brother really would be alright with her dating Draco.

"If he does anything you're not comfortable with, I'll make sure no woman ever wants to be with him again," Blaise declared looking his sister in the eye.

She giggled then hugged him quickly, "You're the best brother ever, even if you're older by a minute."

"Don't you forget that," Blaise winked then stood bringing his sister up with him. "I take it that's what he's going to talk to me about?"

"Oh yes! I forgot he mentioned he'd talk to you about it, because I technically declined his date," she shrugged as Blaise laughed.

"I bet Draco has never been turned down before," Blaise continued rubbing his chin.

"Well then make him sweat out your approval," Bella winked at him then ventured off to her room leaving Blaise in his planning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Bella was dressed in a navy blue with pink floral print off the shoulder dress with white heels and nervously pacing in her room.

"Daisy!" she called out. The little house elf appeared wearing a purple pillowcase with the Zabini crest embroidered on it. "Would you please do my hair and make-up for tonight? It seems I'm going on a date with Draco."

"Oh, yes Miss Bella! I woulds love to help you! Mister Draco is a very nice boy. I thinks Mistress will have fun," Daisy nodded then walked up to Bella assessing her outfit. "Miss should have curls and soft makeup, yes that would be pretty.

"Thank you so much Daisy," Bella smiled taking her appearance. Daisy had done soft curls instead of her natural springy curls with a light amount of makeup and a nude matte lipstick. She walked out of her room and made her way to her brother's study knowing the men would be in there.

"We have an understanding then?" Blaise' voice carried out causing Bella to smirk.

"Yes Blaise, sweet Salazar I already told you I have no ill intentions towards her. Now may I please take your sister out? I've been here for hours and still haven't even greeted her," Draco whined quickly losing patience with his best mate.

"Am I interrupting?" Bella said sweetly opening the door. Draco inhaled taking in her appearance and how the dress went to midthigh showing off her perfect long legs.

"No Bells, Draco was just about to go find you," Blaise smiled kissing his sister on the cheek and hugging her. "Now you two have fun tonight, but I want you home by 11."

"How about I come home when I want?" Bella glared halfheartedly knowing she wouldn't listen to Blaise whatsoever.

"Bella," Blaise mumbled.

"Have a good night Fratello! Love you, bye!" she hurriedly grabbed Draco by the hand and led him down the stairs. "Sorry about him, he's protective."

"No need to apologize," Draco smiled pulling her arm through his as they made it to the landing. They walked outside to the apparition point where he turned her to face him. He pulled her close placing his hands firmly on her hips as she wound her arms around his neck. "I have a surprise for you."

Bella smiled at him then leaned forward whispering in his ear, "I love surprises."

That was the moment Bella realized she was in deep trouble of falling for this man when he leaned back and smiled then quickly pecked her on the lips whirling them away to their destination.


	6. Chapter 6

Months went by with Bella and Draco falling more in love with one another. Their first date went amazingly well. Draco had taken Bella to Paris to dine in the Eiffel tower. Ever since then they spent many evenings and weekends together between his flat and her home with Blaise. Draco never knew he could love a woman as much as Bella. Bella knew Draco was the love of her life and her friends agreed wholeheartedly.

However even with the sun shining it's possible to have rain and rain it did.

"What do you mean you have a betrothal arranged? I'm in love with someone, I won't do it," Draco said angrily to his mother.

"Draco, darling, we have had this arranged since you were children. I'm sorry we cannot undo it. Astoria is a lovely girl, I'm sure you'll be able to reach a middle ground with her," Narcissa said sipping primly from her tea cup.

"Please try to find a loophole or something, I don't want to marry her. Hell, I don't even really know her!" Draco said growing more upset as the minutes ticked by. He stood quickly needing to speak with Theo and Blaise.

"If there isn't a loophole Draco, you will marry Astoria," Lucius drawled from behind his desk. Draco didn't even pause as he walked to the fireplace and throwing floo powder in.

"He really is interested in that Zabini girl, isn't he," Lucius asked Narcissa as she came around his desk and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I daresay he's in love with her. Lucius, is there truly no way to get him out of this contract?" She inquired.

"The contract is air tight. Only if they fail in the child clause is either one of them allowed to divorce the other and even then, I made it air tight enough that the Greengrass' do not receive a single sickle if there was no heir," Lucius stated sipping from his tumbler of firewhisky.

"My poor dragon," Narcissa whispered walking back to the couch and sitting primly watching the fire. She would do anything for her son, but even this was out of her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're betrothed!" Blaise roared fists shaking from anger.

"Are you fucking kidding mate?" Theo growled.

"I didn't know! I told them to find a loophole! I don't want to marry Astoria. I want to be with Bella," Draco said angrily drinking from his tumbler. He finished his glass then gave himself another generous cup.

"Why didn't you know! You know as well as I that there are never loopholes in betrothal contracts," Theo shook his head drinking as well.

"I trusted you with her. You swore you had no ill intentions towards her and here you are telling me you're fucking engaged to someone else. I swear Draco what kind of mate are you!?" Blaise sat down at his desk drinking heavily.

"Blaise, I swear to you I had no idea my parents set this up. This is the first time I've heard about this damn thing. I am going to look for a loophole, I'm going to get out of this," he said determined. He looked at Blaise who wouldn't meet his eye then to Theo who just nodded.

"I'll help you. I'll look over it with you," Theo agreed.

"Blaise?" Draco asked worried he'd lost his best mate.

"Are you going to tell her?" Blaise asked looking into his glass then meeting his friend's glance with a hard stare.

"I don't want to worry her if I can find a loophole. I'm going to wait until I've exhausted all of my options," Draco said then broke their eye contact.

"I've never lied to her before," Blaise said sadly then sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose feeling a headache begin.

"We're not going to lie. If she asks I'll tell her outright, but for now I'm just going to try to figure this out before she finds out," Draco said taking the last gulp of his firewhisky.

"You better hope my girl doesn't find out either, there will be hell to pay if she does," Theo shook his head. Hermione and Theo had begun dating much at the prodding and pushing of their friends. They'd been together a month less than Bella and Draco, but were just nearly as happy. Theo knew he'd have to tread carefully less Hermione discover they were hiding something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few weeks, Draco clung to Bella wanting to spend as much time as possible with her. Theo, Blaise, and him had been pouring over every inch of his contract and they all concluded that there was nothing he could do to get out of it. He knew then that he was going to have to let Bella go. One night after shagging Bella senselessly he cuddled her against his chest and wished with all his heart that fate had been kinder to them.

"Draco?" she asked hesitantly relishing in the feel of his skin against hers.

"yes?" He answered kissing her shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered turning to look him in the eyes noticing how his soft molten gray transformed to a hard-cold gray. His heart clenched as he realized this was the moment he'd have to ruin them.

"Bella," he started pulling away from her and sitting up.

"Usually if a man loves a woman, he says it back to her," she whispered trying to hold in her tears. Had she been wrong in thinking they were there?

"Bella, I don't think this is going to work out," he said hesitantly then got out of bed dressing in his clothes that were scattered around the room. He turned and saw her still sitting on the bed clutching the bed sheet to her chest tightly.

"Why? I thought… I thought things were good, weren't they?" she asked her voice breaking. Draco could feel his heart ripping to shreds as he tried to distance himself from the beautiful witch. He knew then he couldn't tell her that he was engaged knowing it would break her completely.

"I don't love you," he lied knowing that there was no turning back from this. She gasped then bit her lip feeling the silent tears slip down her cheeks.

"Well, that changes things… I'm sorry you wasted your time then you can go," she gently got off the bed wearing nothing but the large emerald teardrop necklace he had given her for Christmas and the diamond dragon bracelet he gave her for her birthday. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she pulled on her silk robe to cover her form.

"Bella, I'm…"

"Don't you dare Draco Malfoy. I said leave," she said coldly letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he whispered flooing back to his home. As soon as he was gone, Bella fell to the floor sobbing and gasping for air. She pounded her fists into the floor wanting so desperately to turn back time and never say those damn three words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella?" Hermione whispered into the dark room. She saw the tiny form under the blankets and she crawled up next to her slinging an arm around her. "Bella, please talk to me. Blaise is scared and we're all worried. It's been a week since anyone's seen you."

"Hermione?" she peeled back the covers and Hermione held back the gasp that threatened to escape. Bella looked haunted with dark circles under her eyes and gaunter than ever before.

"Oh Bella," she whispered running her thumb against her best friend's cheek wiping away a tear.

"He told me he didn't love me. He broke up with me after we had made love and then he said he didn't love me. Why stay all that time with someone you don't love? Why!?" she whispered furiously then sobbed curling into herself.

"Bella, he's a bloody moron and a fucking arsehole," Hermione whispered in her ear hugging her close.

"Did you just curse?" Bella exhaled a laugh feeling the weight in her chest lighten a tiny bit.

"It's true! Do you want to come visit the Weasley's with me? I know you can't resist the twins," she winked at her best friend.

"I am actually kind of hungry, can we do that first?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Of course, Come on," Hermione said pulling her from bed.

Bella and Hermione made their way to the dining room where Blaise and Theo had been eating lunch. Blaise stood abruptly as soon as he saw Bella walk in. She was damn near skeletal with her limp hair pulled into a messy bun and baggy sweats and his quidditch shirt. Hermione saw the look in his eye then shook her head at him warning him not to say anything that would upset her.

"Bella, we're having tortellini soup would you like some?" Blaise said pulling her seat out for her. He tried to rein in his fury seeing how tiny she was in her seat.

"That sounds lovely Blaise. Nice to see you Theo," she croaked not having used her voice in many days.

"Yes, well it's about time I saw that beautiful face of yours," Theo chuckled then winced as Hermione kicked his shin.

"I know, how did you ever survive without it?" Bella joked making everyone tense for a moment at how lighthearted she was being.

"It was a bit come and go there for a while, but I knew you wouldn't let me wither away," he smirked then took a bite of his soup.

Bella giggled then noticed everyone watching her. She sighed and picked up her spoon hesitantly taking a bite.

"There's a ball this weekend, I was hoping you'd honor me with being my date," Blaise smiled at his sister wanting desperately to take her out of the home.

"What about Daphne?"

"She's in France for another week or two, plus I want be the envy of all men having the most beautiful girl on my arm," he smiled reaching for her skinny hand rubbing his thumb along the top of it.

"Bella, I'll be there," Hermione smiled knowing her friend wouldn't feel comfortable at the idea of possibly running into Malfoy.

"Okay," she answered hesitantly. They ate the rest of their lunch with tidbits of conversation here and there. The girls then left to the Burrow and the men were drinking firewhisky in Blaise' study.

"You know he might be there," Theo said taking a drink of his whisky. He knew better than to say his name when he felt Blaise's fury rolling off him.

"I know, but I couldn't think of anything else. I just wanted to treat her to a nice evening out. I'm going to keep her away from him if I can," Blaise stated firmly gulping the firewhisky down feeling the burn in his throat.

"We tried everything mate," Theo reasoned.

"Yeah! Well look at my sister! She's damn near a skeleton and he's going to run off and be married to his perfect little wife while she's picking up the pieces of her broken heart," Blaise threw his tumbler at the wall smashing it before placing his head on his desk. Theo put his hand on his shoulder knowing nothing he said would be enough.

"You couldn't have saved her from this," Theo murmured.

"I'll never forgive myself for allowing this," Blaise whispered then rubbed his eyes clearing the tears away. Theo squeezed his shoulder showing his support for his mate and wanting to let him know he had has back no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

The evening of the ball came faster than Bella would have liked and so she was nervously flitting about getting ready. She slipped on her strapless gold lace mermaid evening gown opting out of wearing formal robes. She knew the dress was stunning and wanted to look her best in case of seeing him.

Daisy popped in helping Bella finish her look by putting her hair into a bun on the nape of her neck with a few soft curls around her face. Daisy did Bella's make-up with a smoky eye and a dark blood red lip then nodded at Bella when she finished.

"Mistress looks so beautiful, yes she does," Daisy smiled. Bella kissed her head thanking her in response.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Blaise says leaning on the doorframe. He smiled at Bella as she pulled on her matching gold heels. He then tried to keep his anger in check seeing the familiar necklace on her neck. "You look beautiful sorella."

"Thank you fratello," she kissed him quickly on the cheek. Blaise grabbed her cloak and slipped it over her shoulders. The siblings then walked out to the apparition point apparating to their destination.

The ministry's annual ball was nearly full when they arrived being fashionably late as they so often did. They strode in giving their cloaks to the waiting elves then walked into the ballroom. Blaise smirked as every eye seemed to be on him and his sister. He knew he was ridiculously handsome and his sister was drop dead gorgeous, but he always enjoyed being reminded, cheeky bastard that he was.

"Seems we're once again showstoppers," Bella whispered smiling brightly at Blaise who chuckled.

"When are we not?" Blaise asked looking out at the men ogling his sister. He smirked catching the eyes of many women in the room who were outright staring at the siblings.

Draco held his breath as he saw Bella enter. Wearing a figure hugging dress that made her tan skin glow he could not stop staring at her. His heart lurched in his chest as he saw the large emerald pendant around her neck. He gulped down his guilt and kept watching her even as he felt his fiancée grab onto his arm. Astoria watched her fiancée pining over Bella and her heart clenched at how devastated he looked. _I'll make him happier than she ever would,_ Astoria sneered internally. She then turned his attention to the ministry officials who had approached the couple.

"Ms. Zabini would you care to dance?" Cormac McClaggen asked Bella who had settled into their table.

"That would be delightful," Bella smiled taking his hand graciously. He led her to the dancefloor and she let him lead her in the dance. Bella noticed the stares of the men surrounding them as his hand slowly maneuvered its way down settling on her lower back far lower than she was comfortable with. Cormac was talking Bella's ear off about his many accomplishments within the auror department when she heard someone approach.

"I do believe that I shall cut in," a voice drawled behind Bella taking her from her inappropriate dance partner. Letting out a quiet sigh of relief Bella turned to her saving grace and smiled brightly.

"George!" she exclaimed quickly letting the disgruntled blonde saunter off the dancefloor. The twin waggled his eyebrows at the witch then pulled her in and danced with her to an upbeat song. He twirled her round and caused her to giggle much to the dissatisfaction of a certain blonde haired wizard.

"Well they would make a cute couple," Hermione smiled walking up to Draco with Theo holding her close.

"Granger, Theo," Draco nodded to them steadily ignoring Hermione's blatant anger rolling off her.

"I don't know love, a Weasley? You really want her to have Molly as a mother in law?" Theo joked noticing Draco growing tense.

"Molly's absolutely lovely not to mention you can't resist her pies every time we go," Hermione smiled sweetly at Theo. Draco stiffened when he saw George twirl Bella then kiss her cheek as Dean Thomas interrupted the pair to dance with her. Astoria walked back up to Draco pecking him on the cheek.

"You alright darling?" she asked.

"Just fine Astoria," he said coldly.

"Stop dawdling then. Your parents asked for you," she slipped her arm through his and led him away from the edge of the dancefloor.

Blaise walked up to Theo and Hermione who were murmuring to themselves.

"Cannot stand these pompous parades," Blaise shook his head sipping his champagne. Theo chuckled placing a kiss on Hermione's temple.

"Shouldn't you be used to these by now?" Hermione smirked.

"Doesn't make them anymore interesting," Blaise muttered watching Bella dance with Neville Longbottom who was blushing throughout the entire dance. Bella was smiling genuinely though and for that Blaise was thankful.

"May I?" a voice spoke behind Bella. Fred Weasley walked up to Bella taking her hand in his.

"Thank you, Neville, I expect to hear more about the uses of Wiggentree bark," she smiled at Neville who nodded furiously walking off to find his date Hannah for the evening.

"Well lovely, how is your evening going being the most sought after dance partner?" Fred twirled her about causing her to laugh and blush.

"Shall I be truthful or shall I be proper?" Bella smirked enjoying Fred's chuckle at her flirting.

"Well, I don't particularly enjoy proper ladies I find that they are…lacking," Fred smiled pulling her close.

Bella blushed and sighed, "well Mr. Weasley I hope you don't find me lacking and to answer your question, I'm a bit exhausted but it seems my evening is picking up."

"Oh?" He smiled down at her. Fred had been harboring a crush on Bella since he first met her when Hermione brought her over for dinner one Sunday. "Well, I wonder if I could make it even better," he laughed kissing her on her cheek before twirling her out and then back to him.

"I believe you just did," she smiled brightly at him. Blaise smiled at the sight of the Weasley twin making his sister laugh and smile.

Hermione kissed Theo on the cheek as they danced watching her best friend out of the corner of her eye when suddenly there was a hush in the crowd as the Malfoys and Greengrasses walked onto the small stage where the band had ceased playing. Hermione clutched on to Theo's hand as the crowd went to sit at their respective tables.

Bella was led to her table where Hermione and Theo were already sitting next to Blaise. Fred had whispered in her ear that he'd catch another dance with her later, but Bella's entire focus was on the man at the front of the stage. Draco had locked eyes immediately with Bella noticing how both of their breathing seemed to increase. Blaise watched his sister has she reached for his hand intertwining their fingers.

"Sorella" he started but was cut off as Lucius began.

"We would like to announce the engagement of our son Draco to the lovely Astoria Greengrass," Lucius spoke confidently. Astoria took that moment to pull Draco into a kiss surprising not only him but the crowd as well who began clapping. It was a large surprise to everyone who had seen in many tabloids and newspapers that Draco had been courting Bellarose Zabini.

"I need to leave," Bella whispered dropping Blaise's hand and walked briskly out of the ballroom ignoring the whispers and stares.

"I'm going to talk to her," Hermione stood following her out and the boys soon followed.

"Bella!" Hermione loudly whispered as she watched her best friend slip on her cloak and walk briskly outside to the apparition point and disappeared.

"She's going home, come on let's all go," Blaise said grabbing his clock and apparating.

Draco had watched Bella leave the ballroom and went to follow her when a hand held tightly onto his forearm.

"Don't, you'll only make it worse," Astoria whispered smiling as another person told them congratulations.

"I need to talk to her," Draco said angrily.

"You will do no such thing. I am your fiancée and the world would be spinning tales of how my unfaithful fiancée went pining after his ex-girlfriend," Astoria whispered back knowing she had him. Draco knew how much the public would be talking about it and how negatively it would reflect on not only him but his entire family.

"This is not over Astoria," Draco replied plastering on his mask and smiling at the next set of people congratulating them.

Meanwhile Bella was quickly packing her entire wardrobe with a flick of her wand using an undetectable extended charm on her bag making sure to include everything in her closet as well as her vanity. She then went to the bathroom and waved them into the bag as well.

"Bella," Hermione said tentatively taking in the sight of clothes and beauty products being flown into a small handbag. "Bella talk to me."

"Bellarose, we are all here for you," Blaise said softly walking in and standing beside Hermione who was worriedly watching Bella bustle about.

"How the hell are you fitting all that in there?" Theo asked.

"Undetectable extension charm," Hermione and Bella said at the same time halting her movements.

"Bells," Blaise spoke softly taking a slow step forward almost as if she was a baby deer readying to bolt.

"Did you know?" she spoke with a cold fury that stopped Blaise in his tracks. She lifted her eyes to stare at her twin looking at his body language and how he was not answering right away. "You did, didn't you?"

"Bella, it wasn't for me to tell you that," Blaise started. "We wanted to find a loophole to get him out of his contract and not worry you."

"We?" Hermione asked next to Blaise who turned to meet eyes with Theo. Theo nodded almost unnoticeably to give Blaise permission to tell them everything.

"Theo was involved as well then," Bella said coldly flicking her wand once more as her bag had finished packing. She muttered another charm on it making it feel light to carry. "I'm leaving," Bella grabbed her bag and walked pass the group to walk to the foyer.

"How could you hide that from her! Or better yet how could you not tell me Theo!" Hermione yelled punching him in the arm as she hurried out the door after Bella.

"Bella, let me go with you," Hermione ran after her meeting her in the entrance hall.

"Bella please! I didn't want to hurt you, you're my sister you know I'd rather die than let anything harm you," Blaise pleaded hurriedly walking after the girls.

Bella whirled on him causing him to stop and shrink under his sister's stare, "you are no brother of mine."

"Bella," he whispered hurt and feeling his foundation crumbling.

"Blaise Antony Zabini, I am leaving and you will NOT follow me. I will talk to you when I am ready to until then I hope your mate was worth losing your sister over," Bella said feeling the tears pour down her cheeks as her voice trembled.

"Hermione," Theo started stepping close to her but she grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her through the front door.

"Goodbye Theo," she said coldly slamming the door. The girls walked hand in hand to the apparition point and were gone not a moment later.

"Blaise?" Draco called out stepping from the floo. He ducked quickly as a hex came from the open door in the study.

"You fucking bastard!" Blaise yelled throwing hex after hex at Draco who was ducking and throwing up a shield charm as quick as possible.

"Blaise stop!" Theo bellowed trying to grab onto his mate before he killed Draco.

"NO! I fucking lost her. She's all I had!" Blaise yelled as tears began blurring his vision. He slumped to his knees outright crying. Both of his mates looked at each other not knowing what to do, as a Slytherin emotions were always reigned in and they lived behind the masks they composed. However as both men looked at their best mate they knew this had truly broken his heart.

"Blaise I'm so sorry," Draco whispered feeling the emptiness of his heart grow as his best mate sobbed.

"Don't you dare Malfoy, how could you not tell her! You dumped her for Salazar's sake why didn't you include the bit where you were engaged you fucking git. She's gone now. She left to Merlin knows where and Hermione dumped Theo as well. So Draco are you fucking happy now?" Blaise yelled getting from his knees to stand eye to eye with Draco. He had the decency to look ashamed.

"I was a coward. I didn't want to hurt her anymore than letting her go did, so I lied when she asked me why. I told her…" he gulped feeling tears sting his eyes but he reigned it in as he continued, "I told her I didn't love her and left. I hadn't seen her again till tonight. I'm sorry she left, but she'll be safe and if Hermione's with her than she'll have support through this."

"You are such a fucking arsehole," Theo said sadly drinking firewhisky from a tumbler he had filled generously. He filled two more handing them to both Blaise and Draco who had taken to slumping on the couch.

"Believe me, you both couldn't hate me as much as I hate myself," Draco muttered drinking from the tumbler. The men didn't answer him resigning to drinking themselves into a stupor as they all nurse the wounds left behind from their loss.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Month Later**

"Ugh, never eating spaghetti again," Bella whispered sitting on the cold tile of her bathroom wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. She whispered a mouth cleansing spell and flushed the toilet. She stood shakily feeling the wave of nausea recede a bit.

"Well you're the one who requested it," Hermione laughed from the door.

"Well, Daisy should have made it. Your cooking skills are abysmal at best," Bella laughed taking in her appearance. She had filled out remarkably well and even seemed to have a glow to her skin. Her heart ached, but Hermione was helping her to move forward and enjoy being away. They had apparated to the Zabini villa in Manarola, Italy. The residence was immaculate with 10 rooms on the hillside overlooking the beach; Hermione immediately fell in love with the place and decided to stay with Bella for however long she wanted to stay. The smile fell from Hermione's face as she noticed Bella's small figure curving a bit at her abdominal.

"Bella, you know this has been going on for almost the entire month, maybe I could check…" Hermione trailed off knowing how fragile Bella still was about Draco.

"I don't want it to be. I can't… I don't know how to raise a child and alone no less! 'Mione I'm scared," Bella said tearing up. She turned to her friend who pulled her into a hug.

"I'll be here every step of the way. The Italian ministry wants to hire me and you have enough galleons to last us 5 lifetimes. You could open up a ballet studio after they're born so you could still have that in your life, and we'll do this together," Hermione said firmly.

"You shouldn't… You shouldn't give up your life because of me," Bella sobbed into her shoulder shaking.

"Come on you're my best friend and not to mention, it's like a permanent vacation living here so I'm not exactly suffering," Hermione laughed looking at her friend. Bella met her eye then nodded and stepped back as Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered an incantation at her abdomen. For a few seconds, nothing happened then immediately her stomach glowed a golden hue.

Bella gasped and immediately placed a hand on her stomach as Hermione smiled at her. "What now?" Hermione asked Bella letting her make the decision forward and willing to support her through whatever she decides.

"I need to tell Dra…Draco and Blaise," she whispered walking to the small desk in the room and pulling out a few pieces of parchment and a quill immediately penning a similar note to each man and attach them to two separate owls sending them off. Bella decided then and there watching the owls disappear that no matter what happened she would love and care for this child until her dying breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, there is no way I am letting her ruin this! We are going to be married and I am going to be a Malfoy. I will not let that little harpy destroy everything I've worked for," Astoria fumed to her older sister Daphne. She was rereading the letter Bella had sent to Draco and then she tossed it into the drawer with the other letters. For months, Bella wrote to Draco twice a week requesting to meet him to tell him something important then to telling him she was pregnant and now she revealed to him she was having a boy, but Astoria had intercepted each one of her letters. She read and kept them hidden away from Draco knowing he would have left her without hesitation to visit Bella.

"What are you so upset about? She wrote to him, big deal," Daphne had been privy to many rants about the Zabini girl but Astoria never told her the entire truth that was in those letters. Astoria only asked that if Bella wrote to Blaise to hide the letters, no matter what. Daphne being the dedicated older sister obliged her little sister being that this was one of the only things she'd ever asked of her so who was she to question her.

"Big deal is that the whore has a hold of my fiancé and I WILL be marrying him tomorrow no matter what. You're still hiding her letters yes?" Astoria asked turning and watching her sister who sipped her wine and raised a brow.

"Yes of course," she answered.

"And you still haven't read them, correct?" she asked nervous her sister had found out the truth. Daphne shook her head taking in her sister's relief evident on her face. "I'm supposed to be blissfully happy because of the wedding tomorrow not worrying about my fiancé's ex-girlfriend."

"Well quit worrying about her then and get some sleep," Daphne suggested standing and walking out.

"First to take care of perfect little Bella and then sleep," Astoria mumbled to herself walking to her desk pulling out pieces of parchment and writing two letters that were separate but relaying the same information. She then cast a spell on one letter to turn her prim writing into Draco's scrawl and then cast the spell once more on the other letter to appear as Blaise's penmanship as well. "That should do it."

She smiled attaching the letters to two owls heading for the same destination. Astoria felt relief for the first time in 7 months. Tomorrow she'd be marrying Draco Malfoy and there was nothing and no one who was going to be in her way of that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Five Years Later**

"Eltanin," Bella sang walking through the rose garden. She was met with silence till she heard a small giggle coming from her left. "Where oh where could my little star be?"

She smiled hearing more giggles before she sprang on her son who screamed in happiness. Bella took him into her arms and swung him around peppering him with kisses.

"Mama!" Eltanin laughed as his mother tickled his sides. "Mama stop it! Mione mouse is going to be here soon!"

"Right you are little star, shall we go?" Bella set her son down and held her hand out to him that he grabbed on to happily. Bella laughed at her son who swung their hands together.

"Mama, I would like a haircut," Eltanin stated as they walked up the stairs to the study where Hermione would be flooing into.

"Oh? What brought this change on?"

"I don't like it long anymore it has become a… what's the word… nuisance, yes!" he said grabbing a tome and began reading. Bella chuckled watching her son. Hermione was basically making him into her protégé which is not a bad thing, but how brilliant he was still surprised her.

"El?" Hermione said stepping out of the floo she smiled upon seeing the little boy jump from the couch and run to her. She pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head before handing him a new book.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, how interesting!" he said immediately opening it and reading it.

"Hey Mione, how were the Italian officials today?" Bella asked handing her a glass of wine that she knew her best friend loved after having a long day.

"Well, I got my law signed through that will allow centaurs to gain back many acres of land that they had previously lost due to wizards wanting the woods, but I think my boss Frederico is wanting to transfer me to another department to a higher up position," Hermione stated biting her lip.

"I knew you'd get that law! Wait, why do you sound like you don't want the higher up position? I thought that's what you were wanting?" Bella asked confused. She glanced at Eltanin who would undoubtedly be consumed with his new book.

"Don't get me wrong I'd love to get a higher up position, but I want it to be in my department. I don't want to be in a different department. I'm making a lot of changes in the world when it comes to the magical creatures, and I just don't think I'd get the same results if I were to be in a different department," Hermione sighed taking a sip of her wine. Suddenly there was a tapping at the study's window. Hermione went up to it letting the owl in who hooted at her. Handing an owl treat to the owl she pulled the letter from it's tie noticing it as addressed to Bella with the Zabini crest on the back.

"Bella, it's for you," Hermione said walking over to her sitting down beside her. She handed the letter watching as Bella nervously gulped and ripped open the letter. Her eyes widened as she read the letter.

"It's a wedding invitation… Blaise and Daphne are getting married," she whispered feeling the ache in her heart hit her full force. She saw Eltanin raise his head and look at her at the mention of Blaise.

"Do you mean Uncle Blaise?" Eltanin asked. Bella had told Eltanin all about her brother and the adventures they got up to as children. He knew that they had stopped talking, but never asked why.

"Yes little star, Uncle Blaise is getting married," Bella looked at Hermione. "He invited me to go."

"Do you want to?" Hermione asked shocked at the nerve of Blaise who had not tried to contact his sister in years.

"No, but I am his only family member he'd be willing to have at the wedding. It would be insulting if I didn't show up not to mention I am his twin sister," Bella rationalized. She knew though that this choice would be throwing herself and Eltanin to the wolves.

"Are we going to his wedding mummy?" Eltanin asked crawling over to Bella then laying his head on her chest and reaching his hand into her natural curls and played with them.

"Would you like to my love? If you want to meet him, we can go, but if you're not ready for that we can stay here and have a movie evening just the three of us," Bella offered her son holding him close.

"I would like to meet him, but what if he doesn't like me?" Eltanin raised his head staring into his mother's eyes. Bella felt her heart clench staring into her son's beautiful gray eyes that were so much of his father she always had to release herself from the stupor it put her in at times.

"He'd a be a fool not to," Hermione chipped in. She was worried to go knowing that if Blaise was marrying Daphne that mean Astoria and Draco were bound to be there. Although Bella had become a stronger woman and incredible mother, Hermione knew her heart had never let go of her love for Draco.

"Miss Bella, dinner is ready!" Daisy popped in.

"Thank you Daisy!" Eltanin smiled hopping off the couch. He held out his hand for his mother and Hermione to walk to dinner.

"Listen, I'll be by your side the entire time. If they so much as even breathe badly on either of you, I'll hex the lot of them and then call in reinforcements," Hermione whispered to Bella who laughed.

"I know the Weasleys and Potters wouldn't hesitate," Bella shook her head laughing more.

"Oh can we see Nana Molly this weekend!?" Eltanin exclaimed.

"We have a wedding to attend little star," Bella laughed. Eltanin huffed sitting at his spot at the table before placing his napkin neatly in his lap.

"You know we don't have to stay the whole time, we could just visit briefly to meet uncle Blaise then go to Nana Molly's," Eltanin tried bargaining with his mother.

"I blame you," Bella jokingly glared at Hermione who smirked and shrugged tucking into her chicken alfredo.

"Mione mouse hasn't done anything. I just know that as a child I will be bored within a few hours anyways, so we might as well make it short so I can see Nana and my uncles," Eltanin reasoned making Bella sigh knowing her son would persist until he bargained into getting exactly what he wanted. In that aspect she could undoubtedly see his father in him, she smiled at that even though just thinking about seeing him made her palms clammy and her heart race with fear.

"You know Molly loves when we visit," Hermione commented drinking a sip of wine.

"I know, but I just feel bad always imposing," Bella muttered then chuckled seeing Eltanin pull out his pocket sized encyclopedia Hermione bought him for Christmas that he carried around no matter the occasion.

"Impose to cause to affect someone or something by using your authority or way. Mama you don't do that," Eltanin looked at Bella confused.

"It can also mean to put one out in a situation, but your Mama knows she doesn't do that because Nana Molly loves you both as if you were own," Hermione stared at Bella daring her to argue.

"Fine, we will see Nana Molly after. I'll send in our RSVP as well," Bella said calmly knowing when an argument was a lost cause especially involving two of the most brilliant people she'd ever met.

"Looks like you'll be getting that haircut sooner than we planned," Hermione laughed mussing Eltanin's blonde curls.

"I want to look my best when I meet them," Eltanin said happily eating his pasta.

"You and I both my love," Bella whispered tucking into her dinner as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I invited her to my wedding," Blaise told Draco and Theo as they sat in his study as they did most evenings after finishing up at their respective businesses.

"You… I thought you don't talk?" Draco swallowed a large amount of firewhisky. Theo and Blaise watched their friend try to keep his composure at the mention of Bella.

"We don't. She's still my twin, and I love her no matter what. It doesn't feel right marrying not having her there. Regardless of how things ended between us, I would never forgive myself if I didn't try with her," Blaise stated plainly sipping his whisky.

"Do you think Hermione would come with her?" Theo asked hopeful. He had tried to date other witches, but they all paled in comparison to the bushy haired witch that had ensnared his heart. He knew she was working at the Italian ministry, but she never replied to any of his owls, no matter how large or small the letter was.

"There's no way she would show up alone," Blaise scoffed knowing his sister sought strength in numbers.

"What about a date?" Draco asked curious as to Blaise' insight into his sister.

"I hope for your sake she does," Blaise said plainly ignoring Draco's tensing.

Blaise and Draco had come to a truce of sorts when it came to what happened nearly 6 years ago, but Blaise still held onto resentment towards Draco which is why Bella had never been brought up in conversation till this moment. Draco felt his stomach drop at the thought of seeing her now after all these years. A large part of him hoped to Merlin she'd stay away, but a small tiny part he tried desperately to damp down was hoping she'd come.

"I hope so too," Draco muttered drinking another sip from his tumbler as the three of them mulled over the idea of the witches they never thought they'd see again would possibly be back in their lives in a matter of days.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaise's wedding day came so quickly that when Hermione walked in on Bella hyperventilating she didn't even question her before rubbing her back telling her to breathe.

"Draco… is…going…he's going to be there…" Bella huffed out trying to breathe air into her lungs before her son came and saw his mother panicking.

"Yes, and he will see you and Eltanin. You will hold your head up high and not pay him any attention. He's the one who missed out, not you. Don't you dare for a second think less of yourself for his stupidity," Hermione admonished feeling the tension leave her best friend.

"Thank… thank you. I just got so scared thinking of the looks everyone is going to have when we come in, because Eltanin looks like me but he definitely has his father's features," Bella shook her head then straightened up wanting to finish getting ready. "Do you want me to do your hair?" Bella asked knowing her best friend was just as jittery at the thought of seeing Theo after so long.

"That would be nice, yes thank you," Hermione smiled applying lipstick to her lips. Hermione had chosen to wear a floral chiffon tea length gown with white lace cap sleeves and nude heels she borrowed from Bella. Bella charmed her hair into a chignon up do with a few curls escaping around her face.

"Mama! Mama, I can't do my stupid bow tie!" exclaimed Eltanin in a near fit trying to tie it. Bella laughed walking out of the bathroom still in her silk robe walking up to her son. She knelt in front of him tying his emerald green bowtie for him and then straightening him up. Eltanin had chosen to match his mother wearing a black muggle suit with a white button-up and black dress shoes. He had gotten his hair cut the day before having the sides cut short and the top shortened so he could still have a few curls.

"Mama, why aren't you ready!?" Eltanin worriedly asked seeing his mother still in a robe with only her hair done.

"I had to make sure my favorite people were presentable before I got a chance to finish getting ready," she smiled before getting up and walking into her closet. She slipped into a black long sleeve shirt with an emerald knee length tulle skirt. Bella then put on her black stilettos and made sure to check her appearance in the floor length mirror. She had charmed her hair into soft waves cascading down her back with hardly any make-up except for a touch of nude lipstick and eyeliner. She didn't want to appear as if she was trying too hard even though she knew she was trying with all her damn might.

"You look beautiful Mama," Eltanin smiled watching his mother walk out from her closet. She beamed at him then held out her hand for him.

"Wow, you definitely can wear Slytherin colors," Hermione laughed intertwining their arms as they all walked to the study. Blaise had sent a portkey for them to take to the wedding location and so they all waited none of them saying anything just off in their own world.

"Little star, if you for any reason feel uncomfortable or want to leave you just tell me or Mione mouse okay?" She squatted down in front of him. She knew that while no one would physically harm her son, she just didn't want to take the chance of him being emotionally hurt.

"Okay mama, I really don't want to stay long anyways. This outfit is too stuffy," Eltanin said adjusting his bowtie. Bella and Hermione laughed then intertwined their arms to be able to hold onto Eltanin with each hand when the portkey activated taking them to the wedding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bellarose, wow it's been years!"

"Who is that little boy?"

"Where do you think they've been?"

Bella and Hermione soon tuned out to all the whispers and stares as they took their seats at the back of the groom's side. Bella noticed it was all business associates rather than any family. She also noticed Eltanin seemed nervous so she held onto his hand while he sat in between herself and Hermione.

The wedding began then causing Bella to stiffen in her seat as she watched Theo and HIM walk to the front followed by Blaise. She saw Hermione staring intently at the front when the bridesmaids of Pansy and Astoria walked to the front opposite of the men when Daphne made her entrance. They all stood as Daphne walked down the aisle escorted by her father. The crowd sat and Bella held her breathe as she and Blaise locked eyes for a moment as he took Daphne's hands.

The ceremony was short yet sweet and soon the crowd was clapping for the new Mr. and Mrs. Blaise Zabini. Bella took Eltanin's hand and led him out wanting to have a small meeting with Blaise before ever having to interact with Draco. Hermione quickly followed Bella after having made eye contact with Theo but quickly ducked out as soon as she saw him move towards her.

"She's here," Theo whispered to Draco who stiffened as he took his wife's arm.

"Darling, you seem tense," Astoria smiled patting his arm. Draco fake chuckled and shook his head no.

"I'm alright just ready to be done with the theatrics," Draco lied. The wedding party exited the garden where the ceremony was held to enter the large ballroom where refreshments and dinner was to be served along with dancing.

"I can't do this Hermione," Bella whispered running her fingers through her son's shortened curls.

"You will not be run out from your brother's wedding. You have every right to be here," Hermione tsk'ed in her knowing way. The ladies sipped champagne as they both watched the wedding party enter the ballroom.

"Mummy," Eltanin whispered causing Bella to crouch down. "Mummy, I'm nervous."

"Me too little star, but you know what I know for a fact Nana Molly has some of her famous pie waiting for us as soon as we say congratulations we can leave," Bella smiled at her son who kissed her on the cheek then hugged her tightly.

"Okay mama," he sighed letting her go playing with her curls before turning to face the room once more. Blaise had slowly been approaching when he stopped taking in the little boy. He was cute and had blonde curls with caramel mixed in with skin a shade lighter than his sister. He had gray eyes and an adorable smile, but what stopped Blaise in his tracks was seeing the affection between his sister and the little boy. He knew then that everything was about to change.

"Bella?" Blaise called tentatively. Bella smiled softly at him and handed him a white rose with a card.

"Blaise, it's been too long. This is my son Eltanin, Eltanin this is your uncle Blaise," Bella said running hand through his curls before pulling him close to her side. She was trying desperately to appear nonchalant with Blaise so she wouldn't lose her cool, but she knew the longer she stayed the higher the chance of running into Draco.

"Nice to meet you! My mama told me all about you. You really do look similar," Eltanin smiled holding out his hand. Blaise chuckled taking his small hand into his large one and shook it.

"Similar? That's quite a word for you, isn't it?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Mione mouse says words can change the world," Eltanin said. Hermione giggled next to Bella who smiled down at her son. Theo had sauntered up next to Blaise noticing how stiff his friend was.

"Blaise, what's… who's this?" Theo asked eyes widening at the boy who laughed.

"Mummy, is this Theodore?" Eltanin asked holding out his hand that man dumbly took and shook.

"Yes, little star, it is indeed dearest Theo," Bella laughed then nearly choked as Theo hugged her tightly. "Theo?"

"I've missed you," he grinned sheepishly.

"And I'm a side dish," Hermione laughed causing Theo to smirk. He quickly hugged her tight settling his hands low on her hips as he released her.

"You are the appetizer, main course, and dessert my dear," Theo smirked at Hermione's blush.

"Bella, can we talk?" Blaise asked coming out of his stupor at the boy. "Privately."

"What about your wife?" Bella asked shocked that he would do this now and not wanting to leave her son.

"This is more important," Blaise said stiffly. Bella looked at Hermione who nodded taking hold of Eltanin's hand.

"Now my love, I'm going to talk for a moment with Blaise then we'll head to Nana Molly's okay?" at his nod Bella kissed his cheeks and allowed Blaise to lead her from the ballroom to the sitting room down the hall.

"How could you do this to me!" Blaise yelled as soon as the door shut.

"What are you on about Blaise?" Bella asked surprised at how angry he sounded.

"You have a son! My nephew! You didn't… how could you not tell me!?" Blaise roared feeling the sting of this betrayal grip his heart.

"Are you serious? I did fucking tell you! I wrote you for weeks when I found out I was pregnant! I wanted you there and I told you that, but you…" Bella yelled infuriated at the nerve of this man.

"You did no such thing! I would have been there in a heartbeat!" Blaise said coldly staring his sister down. Bella had grown into a stronger woman though, no longer was she the fragile girl he knew.

"You bloody bastard, I wrote to you for weeks until you told me you wanted no part in my drama as you so eloquently put it, so I stopped trying. I wanted to raise Eltanin in the best possible atmosphere and it killed me not to have my brother there, but you know what I survived and Eltanin is the most amazing little boy I could have ever asked for. So you and that best mate of yours can shove that bullshite up your arse and never contact me again," Bella huffed walking to the door but it slowly opened as she neared it.

Bella stopped dead in her tracks feeling her heart race and her stomach drop. Her hands grew clammy and her throat felt swollen.

"Bella."


	11. Chapter 11

Draco slowly walked into the room and shut the door seeing Bella take a step back.

"Bellarose, I just wanted to…" Draco started but was interrupted by Blaise.

"Does Draco know?" Blaise asked angrily turning his sister to face him.

"I sent him letters as well. He told me that my bastard son would never be claimed as a Malfoy and to stop writing him because he was marrying the love of his life and he didn't want me to ruin that," Bella spat turning her eyes on Draco once more. Draco stood speechless at not knowing what was happening and at the mention of a son.

"What…" Draco began.

"He would never write that! Draco has always wanted a family and when did you write?" Blaise asked pacing in the room.

"I wrote both of you multiple times a week until I was about 7 months along then you both told me to leave you be, so I did," Bella said angrily.

"You have a son?" Draco asked confused and shocked.

"Yes, I do," she said holding his gaze.

"Who's the…" Draco started but was once more interrupted as the door burst open and a young boy came barreling in crying. Bella immediately picked him up and put him on her hip shushing him.

"Little star, what's wrong my love?"

"The mean lady called me a bastard and said I had no business being here," Eltanin cried out as Hermione huffed in with Theo hot on her tail.

"Who in Salazar's name was stupid enough to speak to my son in such a way," Bella asked Hermione with a cold fury pouring from her.

"Astoria of course," Hermione said matter of factly. The women exchanged glances and nodded.

Draco took in the boy on Bella's hip and gasped. Her son had his hair and his eyes, and he was the most beautiful little boy he'd ever laid his eyes on.

"Bella, is he?" Draco gulped.

"Yes, but you made it clear you wanted nothing to do with me, so" Bella said coldly.

"How could you not tell me I had a son!?" Draco yelled angry.

"Now, I know damn well she explained herself to you both, not that she should. Bella wrote you both for months hoping to the gods one of you would be decent enough to reply to her. She wanted you both a part of her pregnancy and when she received your replies she was a damn wreck. Now Eltanin is the most brilliant and charismatic little boy I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. You're the ones who said you wanted her to leave you alone so don't stand here suddenly regretful of a decision you both made," Hermione spat feeling her hair frizz and cackle with magic.

Both men exchanged confused glances.

"But I didn't…"

"Neither did I," Draco said shaking his head.

"Don't you dare lie," Bella whispered. She clutched her son close who had stopped sniffling.

"Mama," all the men watched as Eltanin wiggled his way to the ground then stepped closer to Draco looking up at him. "Mama, he has hair almost like mine."

"Yes, little star he does," Bella said softly watching with bated breath.

"That's a coincidence, isn't it?" Eltanin smiled at Draco who watched mesmerized by his son. He then crouched and held out his hand smiling as Eltanin took it.

"Eltanin, we've got to be going. We've overstayed our welcome," Bella said not looking at either Blaise or Draco.

"No, please, let me… I don't know what happened but I want to know him," Blaise said walking towards Bella who had picked Eltanin back up and perched him on her hip.

"You don't get to change your mind just like that," Bella whispered walking away with Hermione who shook her head sadly and began whispering in her ear.

"No Bella, please," Draco chased after the women who were walking quickly.

"If you cause a scene, I will end you," Hermione whispered to Draco who tensed seeing the people from the wedding party walking through the halls.

"Mione mouse! Do you think uncle Harry and uncle George will finally let me fly with them?" Eltanin asked oblivious of the tension between the group.

"Possibly, you'll have to present a good case just like I taught you," Hermione winked at Eltanin who giggled clutching his mother's curls in his hand as she briskly walked out the front doors.

"Please sorella, don't turn away from me," Blaise begged. Blaise, Draco, and Theo stood on the front steps watching as the two witches stopped on the path turning and looking towards them. He didn't give a damn about the wedding any longer. All he cared about was seeing his sister and knowing his nephew who he could tell already had a part of his heart.

"Blaise…" Bella started.

"Draco!" Astoria sneered from the doorway. "Dinner is nearly started, come along."

"Astoria," Bella called out as she watched the couple pause before entering the home. "If you ever talk to my son again, I will make sure there's nothing left of you to find."

Hermione smirked as Bella put her arm through Hermione's and they turned on their personal portkey to the Burrow.

"Someone knows you had a nephew and that Draco had a son, but kept you both from him," Theo stated angrily looking at Blaise who was still staring at the empty space.

"I will not rest until I find out who has ruined our family," Blaise spat walking back into to find his wife and some firewhisky.


	12. Chapter 12

"There's my favorite girls and boy!" Molly exclaimed walking out to meet the two women.

"Nana Molly!" Eltanin smiled running towards the Weasley matriarch who scooped him up into her arms and kissed him.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Bella smiled watching her son run off to find the others.

"Bella, I told you it's Molly dear," she smiled and pulled her in for a hug then hugged Hermione as well. "How was the wedding?"

"Horrid," Hermione shook her head laughing. "Snobby pompous people sneering down their nose at us and ugh you would not believe Astoria! She called Eltanin a bastard to his face!"

"I nearly Avada'd her myself," Bella whispered coldly shaking her head.

"Bella!" Molly waggled her finger at her to which Bella scoffed.

"Tell me Mrs. Weasley, would you honestly have stood for that if anyone said that to any of YOUR children?"

"Well… No," she relinquished.

"He's my world and I'll not stand for that," Bella sighed sitting in the chair as Molly bustled about getting tea for the three of them as the rest of the family was doing their own things.

"Well, how was it seeing Blaise?" Molly asked placing three mugs of tea on the table.

"Honestly? I felt at peace for the first time in almost 6 years. I knew being apart was killing me, but I didn't realize how incomplete I was till I had Blaise and Theo around us with my son and Hermione," she teared up gazing at her cup.

"Did he say anything?" Molly whispered.

Bella chuckled wiping under her eyes, "he was angry with me for 'hiding' my son from him as was Draco! As if they didn't send me letters telling me to leave them be! The nerve of them!"

"I don't know Bella, they seemed genuinely confused," Hermione stated.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Bella exclaimed growing angry.

"No, I'm not. I'm on Eltanin's side and always will be. I just think for men who always stand by their decisions they seemed awfully confused about one of the biggest ones they supposedly made," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"So, what? If they didn't know about the letters, what are you saying? Someone else sent them? But they were in their handwriting Mione. I know both of their signatures," Bella shook her head staring at her friend who was deep in thought.

"Well, there are spells dear that can change handwriting," Molly intercepted.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"Mama! Mama! Uncle George wants to take me for a ride on the broom only if you say yes, so say yes! Please please please!" Eltanin screeched running in hair ruffled from playing outside.

"Eltanin, you haven't even changed out of your suit!" Bella laughed as the little boy jumped onto her lap.

"Well, after I change, can I?" he asked eager looking at his mother. She shook her head smiling.

"Fine! I will be watching though so if he does any tricks, no more flying!" Bella said sternly waggling her finger at her son.

"Okay mama!" he jumped off her lap grabbing his clothes from her bag and run upstairs to change.

"He's getting so big!" George exclaimed walking in from outside.

"He's still my baby, so don't you dare harm one hair on his head George Weasley!" Bella said sternly.

"I swear to you my lady, he'll be in the best care!" George saluted Bella who giggled and walked over to the table taking a cookie.

"Uncle George! I'm ready! LET'S GO!" Eltanin exclaimed running back down the stairs handing his clothes to his mother. Grabbing George by the hand he yanked him outside so the two could fly. Following through on her threat Bella walked outside to watch her son and George fly around low enough to the ground, but high enough that Eltanin was satisfied.

"You know maybe having a visit from them wouldn't be so bad," Molly suggested.

Bella sighed closing her eyes then opening them watching her son, "I don't want to be hurt anymore and I do not want to get my son's hopes up."

"I think it is your hopes you don't want to get up," Hermione said laughing and nudged her.

"Maybe, but still I don't want to Eltanin to be hurt like I was," Bella whispered wiping away a tear that had escaped.

"Oh Bella," Hermione pulled her into a hug that she returned.

"Sometimes my dears, the things that scare us the most are the most worth it," Molly smiled sadly at the girls then continued watching Eltanin laugh as George picked up speed on the broom.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella decided to take a week off from her ballet studio to spend time with Eltanin after the wedding fiasco. The pair had just finished reading a story together when a pecking came from the window. Bella took the letter from the owl and added it to the pile of letters from the Slytherin men she'd been ignoring.

"Little star, care for a swim?" Bella asked sweetly pecking her son on his cheek.

"Yes mama! Let's go!" he smiled brightly running to his room to change. Bella chuckled happily going into her own suite to change into a white bikini with black lining and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Grabbing two fluffy robes, she met Eltanin outside who was chatting with Daisy.

"Mama, can Daisy get us some lemonade?" he asked shielding his eyes from the Italian sun that was beating down that day.

"Yes, Daisy that would be wonderful!" Bella smiled then placed the robes on the lounge chairs under the umbrella before jumping into the pool where Eltanin was standing on the steps. She emerged out of the pool to swim towards him. "Come in my love! The water is wonderful!"

"You promise you won't let me drown?" he asked skeptical. He began to slowly step in reaching the ground with the water at his waist.

"I will always be there for you my little star," Bella smiled taking him in her arms then slowly walked to the deeper end. "See? Nothing to fear!"

"Bella?" a masculine voice called from the doorway of the villa. Bella turned to the voice seeing Blaise and Draco standing in the doorway watching the pair in the water.

"Mama, what's uncle Blaise and that man from the wedding doing here?" Eltanin asked clutching his mother tightly. She smiled at him and met Blaise' gaze.

"Yes, what are you doing here in my home?" she asked icily.

"You weren't answering our letters, so we thought we could try to talk face to face," Blaise shrugged smiling at his nephew who began splashing his mother.

Bella laughed and splashed her son back soon beginning a water war, "Little star!"

"Mama!" he laughed "okay, I'm ready to try by myself."

"You're sure?" she asked worried.

"Yes, you promised you would be here, so I want to try," he smiled kissing his mother on the cheek then slowly let go of his mother who held on to him as he began paddling.

"Okay paddle! Go! You got this! YES! Eltanin, you did it!" Bella smiled as he made it to the steps.

"Mama I did it! I did it!" he jumped up and down in the water.

"You were amazing Eltanin," Draco smiled from the side of the pool where he and Blaise had approached the pair.

"You can join us, if you'd like," Bella spoke softly looking at Blaise then Draco who held her gaze. "We have spare trunks in the house just ask Daisy. The Weasley's and Potter's visit quite often."

"We'll be right back then," Blaise smiled pulling his mate with him. The men walked in greeting Daisy who popped out to grab them some spare trunks. "Do you think this was a good idea?"

"I couldn't stay away any longer. My… my son is right there in the flesh and I want to know him. I can't believe I've lost five years with him and Bella," Draco whispered sadly.

"We will not lose any more time with them. I don't care what the Greengrasses have to say, they are my family," Blaise said firmly meeting Draco's gaze.

"I think Astoria kept Eltanin away from me. I can't prove anything, but the way she reacted to seeing him and ranting to me afterwards about him makes me think she knows more than she is letting on," Draco spat angrily bringing up his thoughts from the past week.

"I didn't want to believe it, because then I know Daphne is somehow involved," Blaise shook his head sadly.

"Your trunks sirs!" Daisy popped up holding out two pairs of trunks.

"Thanks Daisy," Blaise said. He then went into the guest bathroom changing and waited for Draco who did the same.

"We will figure this out together mate, but one thing's for sure Eltanin and Bella are going to very much be a part of our lives from now on," Draco said holding out his hand for his friend to shake.

"We won't give them up without a fight," Blaise shook his hand nodding. The two then joined the pair outside who were again having an all-out splash war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After spending a few hours outside, Eltanin yawned and climbed out of the pool with Bella following.

Bella wrapped Eltanin in the fluffy robe and slipped hers on not noticing the grey eyes who watched her glistening body hungrily.

"You're still a very married man," Blaise muttered punching his mate in the arm seeing the looks he sent towards his sister.

"And she is the love of my life," Draco whispered back not even caring about Blaise's protests as he watched Bella hoist Eltanin onto her hip who laid his head on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to put him down for a nap, would you care to stay for lunch and… a chat?" Bella asked hesitantly knowing there was no avoiding it.

"That would be wonderful," Blaise smiled at his sister who smiled timidly back then went into the house.

"Mama, who's that man with Uncle Blaise?" Eltanin asked sleepily as his mother helped him change into pajamas.

"That's his best mate Draco, he's very special to us," Bella smiled smoothing down her son's curls.

"Oh, doesn't Draco mean Dragon?" he asked yawning as he snuggled into his bed while his mother tucked him in.

"Yes, it does, my love. Sleep and we will talk more when you wake. I love you little star," Bella whispered kissing his cheeks then his forehead as he nodded already asleep.

Bella carefully left his room and shut the door then went to her room to change. She decided on a white sweater with open shoulders and ripped jeans. Bella looked in the mirror taking her hair out of the messy bun and leaving her natural curls down. Feeling presentable she walked out barefoot back to the dining room. _It's now or never_ , she thought taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Hello gentlemen," she smiled taking her seat at the table. "Daisy, how about some creamy chicken marsala and a nice white wine?"

"Right away Miss Bella!" Daisy popped out.

"So, how are your affairs?" Bella said conversationally glancing at Blaise avoiding Draco's heated stare. She knew he had been watching her from the moment he came to the house, but she refused to acknowledge the pace of her racing heart and the heat building in her belly.

"Bella, Draco and I did not come here for small talk," Blaise pleaded.

"No of course not, you invaded my home not respecting mine or my son's privacy and demanded this of me," Bella responded coldly.

"Bella, I just wanted to spend time with my son," Draco spoke honestly grasping Bella's hand rubbing his thumb over the top.

"He is MY son, and I will determine when and who sees him. He is my life and I'll not have him be hurt by anyone," Bella stated staring Draco down.

"I understand, and I would never do anything to harm him. Please just allow me to come here and visit with him, you may be there the whole time and I won't push for anything more. I just want to know my son," Draco pleaded with Bella never taking his eyes off her.

"And you Blaise?" Bella responded pulling her hand from Draco's grasp not wanting to be anymore flustered than she already was.

"I want my family back. I didn't even invite mother to my wedding. You and Eltanin are all I have and I'll not let any more time pass us by. Sorella, these past nearly 6 years have killed me. If it wasn't for Daphne or Draco and Theo I would have withered away," Blaise spoke honestly watching Bella's eyes begin to water and she looked down at her lap.

"Lunch is served!" Daisy popped in hovering the dishes in front of each person placing them along with their wine glasses down. "Anything else miss?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you, Daisy," Bella hoarsely whispered. She cleared her throat and willed away the tears she feels threatening. "Please tuck in."

The group ate lunch and as soon as they all finished eating the tension in the room grew too much to bear.

"Shall we retire to the library? Eltanin will probably pop up there as soon as he wakes," Bella smiled standing.

"Yes, let's," Blaise held out his arm for his sister to take which she smiled and shook her head. She walked ahead of the two and sat in the plush couch facing the large windows overlooking the sea.

"Look, I'll give you both a chance, but I will tell you right now neither of your wives are allowed around my son. I don't trust them therefore I'll not chance him being near them. You may both come here to visit my son and I. Just owl us when you would like to see us," she smiled arranging a blanket over her legs.

"Thank you, Bella," Blaise smiled sitting next to her.

"Bella, does Eltanin know I'm his father?" Draco asked suddenly having the thought.

"No, but I'll be sure to have that discussion with him," Bella said nervously. "Would… would you like to be there for that?"

"Yes, I'd like to be there for everything to be honest," Draco smiled from the armchair which caused Bella's stomach to flutter. _Damn him and his stupid beautiful smile,_ Bella thought.

"Mama?" Eltanin called from the doorway walking in wearing his snitch pajamas and dragging his stuffed dragon with him.

"My love," she smiled brightly holding her arms open for him as he quickly climbed onto her lap. "How did you sleep little star?" she asked kissing the top of his head as he placed his head on her chest snuggling in to her.

"Good! Momma why are Uncle Blaise and Draco still here?" he asked glancing at both men with his brows furrowed. Both men in question chuckled.

"They were visiting with me and they wanted to spend time with you as well," Bella answered lovingly playing with his curls as he kept looking at Draco who was in awe of his son.

"Why?" he asked curious quirking a brow at Draco.

"They're your family my love," she smiled at Blaise who smirked.

"Draco is my family?" Eltanin asked confused sitting up on his mother's lap giving her his full attention.

"Yes, he's… he's your father Eltanin," Bella said seriously stroking his cheek.

"What? Why is he suddenly here?" he asked confused tearing up.

"Don't cry little star, he's not taking you from me don't you dare think that for a moment. He's…" Bella rushed to console her shaking child.

"I'm here to be your father and be a part of your life. I'm sorry I haven't been here, but unfortunately, I didn't know about you till the wedding. I'm sorry that mean lady called you a bastard, that is something you are not. If you'll let me, I'd love to be here for you and your mother," Draco spoke sincerely.

"If you promise to not hurt my mama or me, then I'll let you stay," Eltanin smiled at Draco who smiled in response.

"Done," Draco promised.

"And Uncle Blaise?" Eltanin asked turning to the man on the couch with his mother and him.

"Yes?"

"Does that mean you're going to be around too?" he asked curious.

"From now till forever Eltanin," he smiled brightly at the young boy. Bella smiled at the scene as Eltanin began talking with the two men who beamed and took in every word the boy spoke.


	14. Chapter 14

Several weeks went by with both Blaise and Draco constantly visiting Bella and Eltanin to spend time together. Draco was undeniably in love with both Eltanin and Bella. He knew then that he could never let either of them go after being able to be with them. Eltanin surprised both Blaise and him with how intelligent and witty he was. Hermione would constantly tutor him and answer every single question his little mind would come up with which amused Draco and the other Slytherins to no end.

Draco had also begun researching his marriage contract to Astoria after discovering the drawer she had warded to hide the letters Bella had sent him. He was going to divorce her and not let her receive a single sickle from him or his family. Draco was livid beyond comprehension and owled Blaise soon after to let him know what he discovered.

One afternoon after leaving Bella and Eltanin, Draco portkeyed to his family home with the letters in hand to reveal to his parents what has been occurring and what he planned to do with this new information.

"Master Draco!" Tippy, his personal house elf greeted Draco as he walked in the door.

"Tippy, where are my mother and father?" Draco asked. He hadn't been able to rid himself of the large smile he gained from being around his son and Bella.

"They're in the study, sir! Would you be liking anything to eat or drink?" Tippy asked.

"I'll be alright, thanks Tippy," he smiled genuinely and made his way quickly to the study. He took a moment to compose himself before invading his parent's peace.

"Mother, father, come to the couch for a moment I have something I need to share with you," Draco called sitting in one of the plush armchairs facing the couch.

"What is it my dragon?" Narcissa smiled sitting next to Lucius who joined his wife and son.

"It's very important you listen till the end of what I'm about to tell you," Draco spoke seriously worried about his parent's reactions.

"Well, go on son," Lucius said straightening in his seat.

"I just recently found out I have a son, he's five and he's the most amazing little boy. His name is Eltanin. I wanted you to know you had a grandson," Draco spoke smiling as he thought of Eltanin and how brilliant he is.

"WHAT!" Lucius bellowed.

"What do you mean he's five? Why didn't we know about him sooner? Who is his mother!?" Narcissa scrambled to compile her thoughts that were running amuck.

"Bella Zabini, she's his mother. She had tried to let me know for months about her pregnancy, but unfortunately my lovely wife hid them from me," Draco spat handing over the letters to his mother and father both who poured over them taking in each word the heartbroken girl had written him. She had begged to see him to tell him something of importance then to reveal she was pregnant with a boy that she wanted him to meet, if only once.

"That poor girl," Narcissa sniffled dabbing under her eyes with a handkerchief.

"How dare that Greengrass do this to us! She knew this entire time?" Lucius said angrily reading about his only grandson being kept away from them.

"Yes, I found them in a drawer next to our bed. I want you both to know I have every intention of divorcing that vile woman. My son barely knows me, and I cannot stand to be in the presence of the woman that kept my son from me," Draco stated seriously.

"Of course, we will support and help you in every way," Narcissa stated sternly. "Can we meet him?"

"I'll have to discuss it with Bella, she's very protective of our son. She's the loveliest mother with him and he's absolutely brilliant," Draco smiled at his parents who were watching him carefully.

"You still love her," Lucius spoke slowly realizing how happy his son truly was now that he had been reunited with his son and Bella.

"I've never stopped," Draco spoke honestly.

"Does she love you?" Narcissa asked curious.

"I hurt her far too much for her to just be with me after everything especially being under the impression that I didn't want her or our son. Astoria wrote a letter to Bella telling her I was to be married to the love of my life and that I would never claim that bastard child as my son," Draco seethed angrily thinking of the letter Bella had showed him and Blaise when they asked a week ago.

"Draco?" Blaise called having flooed over to Malfoy Manor.

"In here Blaise," Draco called meeting his mate at the door. "I've just told mother and father about Bella and Eltanin. Do you think she'd allow them to meet him?"

"Well, I think you'd better floo-call her now and see if she could do it tonight I know they don't have any plans," Blaise smirked at how eager Draco was to be around Bella and Eltanin again.

"Alright," he went to the grate and quickly started speaking into it. "Bella?"

"Draco? Did you forget something?" Bella said sitting on the floor next to the fireplace.

"No, I was hoping my parents could meet Eltanin and spend time with him. I just told them today and they're dying to meet him and spend time with you," Draco spoke sincerely.

"I don't know… Eltanin!" She called out wanting to know if he felt comfortable meeting his actual grandparents for the first time.

"Yes mama?" Eltanin came up sitting in her lap then jumped seeing Draco's face in the fire. "Why is Papa floo-calling?"

"Papa wants to know if you'd like to meet your grandparents," Bella smiled at Eltanin calling Draco his papa. It warmed her heart to see the little boy bond with him and her brother so well especially after the many years where it was only herself and Hermione constantly with Eltanin.

"Like my other Nana and Nonno?" He questioned looking intently at Bella.

"Yes my love," she brushed his curls back seeing that they were once again growing long.

"I'd very much like that! When can I meet them?" Eltanin leaned back against his mother playing with her curls.

"Would tonight be too soon?" Draco asked Bella looking at her to gauge her reaction.

"That sounds perfectly fine. I'll have Daisy arrange a nice Italian dinner," Bella smiled standing up.

"Thank you, we'll all pop over in an hour. Is that sufficient enough time?" Draco asked.

"Yes, that'll be just fine," she smiled once more before Draco disappeared into the flames.

"Mama, are you nervous?" Eltanin frowned.

"Terrified, but we must always face our fears so that they will never get the best of us," Bella smile ruffling his curls once more then set off to the kitchen praying to Merlin tonight went well.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: SMUT AHEAD, so please if that's not for you just read the beginning until the XXX line and then stop if it's not your cup of tea. Enjoy!

xXx

After months of visits with Draco's family, Bella and Eltanin had been welcomed with open arms into the Malfoy's lives. Narcissa and Lucius had taken to consistently visiting or having the pair over to the Manor. However Narcissa had one thing she was adamantly pursuing involving Bella and her son.

"Oh hush dear! You know Draco can never keep his eyes off of you," Narcissa sipped her tea causing Bella to giggle and blush.

"We're learning to co-parent Cissy! We aren't interested in each other like that anymore," Bella shook her head.

"You are in denial Bella," she scoffed laughing then she had a familiar gleam in her eye that Bella didn't quite recognize. "Remember those dresses we had talked about for Eltanin's birthday party? Well, I have a few in an upstairs bedroom you can try on now. I think I have a favorite, but I'd like to hear your opinions. Go on and try them on and let me know which you'd like."

"But Eltanin…" Bella began.

"He's with Lucius probably learning some old Malfoy facts that will probably spark a million questions for Lucius to answer," Narcissa smiled at the girl, no the woman now, who had a kind heart and undeniable love for her son.

"Well, if you're sure that you don't mind watching him," Bella gnawed at her lip.

"I love having him Bella. I know we've not discussed anything from before, but I want you to know that I truly appreciate you giving Draco and our family a chance at knowing Eltanin. He's brought us all so much joy and laughter that I never thought would be possible. He's even softened Lucius which Merlin knows that man can be as stiff as a board," Narcissa laughed making Bella giggle.

"I forgave all of you many years ago, while I was pregnant with Eltanin to be honest. I knew that there was nothing that could be done and even though it hurt, I knew that the harsh feelings I held would only harm me in the long run. I wanted the absolute best for my son and I believe that began with showing him how to have a good heart and being able to let go of the bad feelings we tend to hold onto. I'm so glad he's been able to get to know you all. All I ever wanted was for us to be a family, and we are now," Bella smiled at Narcissa who quickly swiped away the tear that had escaped.

"Well, I am more than happy to welcome you into our family," Narcissa stood holding out her arms that Bella gladly reached out for hugging her tight. "Now go try on those dresses! I must have my future daughter-in-law looking her finest for this special occasion!"

"Cissy!" Bella rolled her eyes and laughed walking out of the room.

"Now to find that son of mine," Narcissa laughed strolling out with one goal in mind for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella had just climbed out of the last dress and was clipping her garter belt back onto her stocking when the door clicked open. Oblivious to the rigid white-haired man who stood stock still at the door as she paraded around in stockings, heels, and lace lingerie.

"Cissy I think these are all a bit extravagant for Eltanin's birthday," Bella mused straightening up taking notice of the rigid figure by the door. "Draco?"

"Bella," he whispered walking slowly towards her taking in every inch of her skin from her full breasts to her toned stomach leading down to her long legs.

"Draco," she whispered as he stopped mere feet from her. "We… shouldn't…"

"You're still just as beautiful as the day I met you," he whispered tracing his finger down her arm causing Bella to shiver. "I've never stopped thinking of you, I never stopped wanting you and I sure as hell never stopped loving you."

Bella gasped looking into Draco's stormy eyes, "you… you said you didn't…"

"I lied. I thought I was saving you from hurt, but it broke my heart to tell you the biggest lie of my life. I have always loved you and I will always love you," he whispered stepping forward putting his hands upon Bella's waist. A fire began in Bella's belly causing a heat to flow all over her body, she grasped his arms to hold herself steady from the roller coaster of emotions she felt.

"Draco," she started but was interrupted as Draco swiftly pulled her to him crashing his lips upon hers. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to erase all space between the two of them. Draco trailed his hands down to the back of Bella's thighs hoisting her up to which she wrapped her legs around his waist never breaking apart from their kisses. She trailed her tongue along his bottom lip to which he opened his mouth eagerly meeting her tongue with his own. Bella grinded herself against Draco who quickly strode towards the bed laying her down never breaking their kiss.

"Draco…" she whispered as he trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck causing her to grow wet at the feeling. She wanted to feel his skin upon hers so she quickly began unbuttoning his shirt wanting to erase all space between them. Bella felt Draco reach behind her to unclasp her lace bra and swiftly took one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth causing Bella to moan. Draco reached up and grasped her other breast kneading it with his fingers and palm listening to every sound Bella made. He could feel himself grow harder, but he wanted to please her first before he took care of his own needs. He quickly kissed his way down Bella's stomach stopping at her panty line to quickly pull her panties off of her. He could see how wet she was for him and slowly he traced his index finger down her folds.

"Draco, please," Bella whined rubbing her thighs together to create some friction for her relief.

"Tell me what you want," Draco purred slowly gliding his finger up and down staring straight into Bella's eyes making her crave him that much more.

"I want you to taste me," she said breathily to which Draco smirked and then licked one slow agonizing lick over her folds. He then began to lick and suck as if this was his last feast and thrust two fingers into her causing Bella to moan louder. She moaned his name like it was a prayer and soon felt the pleasurable wave hit her so undeniably she couldn't help but scream his name arching her back. Draco held onto her hips as she came down from her high licking up her sweet juices as she trembled beneath his touch.

"Bella," he whispered huskily making his way up her body he kissed her with so much love and passion Bella felt as if she would burst.

"Draco, I want you. Now," she demanded undoing his belt and trousers shoving them down his legs. He then held himself above her with his hardened member teasing her entrance.

"Bellarose Zabini, I love you. You have always been mine," he declared as he swiftly entered causing both of them to moan loudly.

"I'm yours," she whispered as he pounded into her relentlessly she could feel her wave building again. Draco had always been the best lover causing Bella to orgasm multiple times in a single night.

"Bella, I'm close," he grunted as he continued to push himself into her.

"Draco, I…" she screamed as she orgasmed tremendously larger then the one previous causing Draco to spill his seed inside of her as she pulsed around his member. Draco then pulled himself out of her casting a quick wandless scourgify.

Draco laid on his side by Bella both of whom were trying to catch their breath. Bella turned on her side to face Draco as he laid his hand on her hip.

"Draco?" she questioned softly smiling at him.

"Hm?" he said glancing over her figure.

"Is your stamina still as high as I remember?" Bella smirked at Draco's shocked expression that quickly morphed into a smirk of his own. Bella quickly straddled him pulling him into a fierce kiss. "Because I have no intentions of leaving this bed."

"As if I'd give you the chance," he mumbled against her lips causing Bella to laugh then gasp as he entered her once more.


	16. Chapter 16

"You and I are divorcing Astoria," Draco stated angrily. Blaise watched with a mask of cold indifference at the exchange internally battling with the want of throttling this woman who ruined his family.

"A divorce! HA! I'll never agree to that. You think just because that little homewrecker and her bastard are coming around that I'll just roll over and oblige?" Astoria spats.

"You knew I had a son! Our betrothal contract had an heir clause that specifically stated we were to have an heir and if one were to be produced before the marriage that our marriage would be null and therefore I can divorce you. And you speak another word against my son or Bella, I will guarantee I am not the only one who would be glad to rid the world of you," Draco smirked as his soon to be ex-wife yelled.

"You'll regret this Draco Lucius Malfoy, I guarantee it," she screeched signing the document quickly then flooing back to her family's estate.

 **xXx**

"Mama, the beach sounds like fun," Eltanin shouted jumping onto his mother's lap who was reading a book peacefully until her energetic son decided to disrupt her.

"The beach? This from my little star who didn't want to learn to swim till a few weeks ago?" Bella laughed kissing her son on the cheek as he growled.

"I wanted to decide to swim on my own time Mama, when I was ready," he pouted folding his arms leaning back on his mother who wrapped him in her arms.

"Well, I'm glad you're good and ready now because we have a beach to go to!" Bella smiled setting her son on the ground then stood stretching out her long limbs.

"We can go!?" He smiled happy to get his way. He looked up at his mother who couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, we'll have Daisy pack us a picnic and enjoy a little family day, what do you say to that?" Bella asked brushing her hand through Eltanin's curls.

"Sounds perfect to me," Draco called from the doorway where he had just entered.

"Papa!" Eltanin giggled running to his father who embraced him and hoisted him up into his arms. Bella leaned against the couch watching her son and Draco interact which always warmed her heart. "How are you today Eltanin?"

"Absolutely excellent, Mama and I are going to the beach and we're going to have a picnic!" Eltanin smiled brightly holding onto his father who made his way over to his mother.

"Well that does sound absolutely excellent," Draco chuckled who kissed Bella on the cheek and wrapped his free arm around her waist pulling her close. She bashfully smiled at his affection then turned her attention to Eltanin.

"Mama, does this mean I'm going to get a sibling?" Eltanin asked innocently causing Bella to stiffen.

"Does what?" she questions in shock. Draco didn't want to even breathe now not wanting to upset the delicate balance between his little family and himself.

"Does you and Papa being in love mean I get to have a new baby brother or sister?" he questions looking from his mother to his father who just smiled tensely then kissed his cheek.

Bella blushed avoiding Draco's eye contact, "well if Papa can handle it, I'd love a whole quidditch team of children."

Draco barked out a laugh pulling Bella closer and kissing her full on the lips, much to Eltanin's disgruntled noises. He pulled away and looked her in a way to prove how sincere his statement was, "I'd love a whole quidditch team with you my Rose."

"And I you my Dragon," she smiled kissing him once more before she disentangled herself from his hold. "Come Eltanin we must get ready for our beach day."

"Okay Mama," he said wiggling out of his father's arms. Eltanin ran from the room wanting not to waste a single minute of his beach time.

"Come along my love, we need to get ready before our son decides he wants to do something else," Bella laughed pulling Draco to her bedroom.

"Bella," Draco tentatively began as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Yes?" She was slipping on her white cut-out swimsuit making Draco gaze hungrily at her. "No, we don't have time," she giggled seeing the look in his eye.

"I was wondering… what do you think of the idea of us making this a permanent arrangement?" Draco asked approaching Bella who stilled her movements with her back towards him.

"Permanent?" Bella turned looking at Draco who held a serious expression.

"I would like us to live together, to be together as a proper family. I desperately miss you and Eltanin each day we're apart and I am here more than I am at my own home. What if I moved in with you two?" Draco asked with a hopeful smile.

"I need to discuss it with Eltanin. It's not just my life you'd be staying in, it's his as well. He's gone through so many changes, but I think he'd love that just as I would," Bella smiled wrapping her arms around Draco's bare shoulders pulling him into a kiss.

It quickly became heated as they pressed their bodies together, but they were soon interrupted by Eltanin who burst into the room.

"Mama, Papa, let's go! I want to swim!" Eltanin smiled bouncing onto the bed.

"Alright alright my little star," Bella smiled withdrawing from Draco who had a pout. "We'll continue this later," Bella winked at Draco who smirked in response.

 **xXx**

Both Bella and Draco were lounging underneath the the shade of a large umbrella on the shore of the Zabini's private beach listening to the laughs of Eltanin as he made sand castles with Daisy who Bella invited to enjoy the beautiful day with them.

"I am so sorry for everything you went through. I want you to know that Bella," Draco spoke sincerely causing Bella to open her eyes and turn on her side to look at Draco who was already watching her reaction to his words.

"Draco..." she began.

"No, let me finish. I struggled for months to find an out from my marriage contract, but I didn't find one. I didn't want to accept that I would no longer be able to be with you, the girl I was so undeniably in love with," Draco spoke passionately wanting to reveal everything to Bella now that he was free to do so. "I fell in love with you I think the moment I saw you on that stage and slowly I fell more in love with you with each passing day. When I married Astoria, I was miserable and I remained miserable our entire marriage, but nothing hurt as badly as the day I found out I had a son. I knew then that I couldn't keep ignoring my feelings any longer. I was angry with you at first thinking that you had kept him a secret from him, but Bella, I found the letters. Astoria had hidden them from me. I want you to know I've already begun the divorce proceedings and she signed the papers. I'm a free man Bella, and I know it's soon, but I want to be a proper family. I was being serious upstairs, please be with me my lovely Bella."

"Draco," she whispered with tears in her eyes before pulling him by the nape of his neck down to kiss her with every ounce of feeling she was currently feeling.

"Mama!" Eltanin screamed causing Bella to push Draco away hearing the fear in her son's voice.

"Eltanin! NO!" Bella screamed jumping up from the lounge chair seeing Astoria grab her son by his hair and she apparated away. Bella ran up to Daisy who was lying unconscious in the sand. "My son!" Bella quickly woke Daisy up who began sobbing.

"Bella," Draco's heart plummeted when he saw his ex-wife grab his son and vanish. He could feel the rage building in him wanting to Avada the woman.

"No! Stay away from me! I need my son. Eltanin!" she screamed grabbing her wand. "Astoria. Where would she... Daphne" Bella spoke with a cold realization.

"They should be at your old manor," Draco spoke trying not to enrage Bella further. Her protectiveness made her fierce and she was a force to be reckoned with.

"I'm going to get my son," Bella spoke angrily apparating to the Villa to change quickly and grab a portkey to her old home.

"Bella, please think rationally," Draco tried to placate his love. He could tell she was become frantic changing at a fast pace slipping on jeans and t-shirt with sneakers. He quickly changed not wanting her to run off in a blaze of anger.

"Draco, Eltanin is my life. I am going to get him back," she gasped reaching for her necklace, the same teardrop necklace Draco gave her all that time ago. "He's scared," she whispered wiping a tear away.

"How do you know?" Draco asked curious putting on his shoes.

"I charmed my necklace and the dragon bracelet you gave me so that I could keep an eye on Eltanin, it registers emotions from the wearer and that keeps them connected so I can always feel what he feels in case something ever... happened," she finished stroking the necklace.

"He's wearing it currently?" Draco asked impressed with his love.

"He never takes it off except to sleep," she whispered tucking her wand into her pocket. "Ready?"

"Let's go get our son," Draco spoke sternly grabbing Bella by her hips as she activated the portkey whisking them away to England.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella and Draco had just touched down on the ground when Bella whipped out her wand and apparated them inside. She burst into the dining room where Blaise, Theo, Hermione, and Daphne had all been eating lunch. Bella strode over to Daphne grabbing her by the throat and pulling her out of her chair.

"Bella!"

"What is the meaning of this!"

"I am going to ask you a few questions and so help me if you lie, I will gladly accept years in Azkaban, do you understand?" Bella questioned her coldly tightening her hold on her neck. Daphne quickly nodded unable to loosen the woman's grip. Draco stood behind Bella ignoring Blaise and Hermione who were frantically trying to settle the situation. "Where is my son?" Bella asked glaring at Daphne whose eyes widened.

"I… I don't know…" Daphne sputtered. Bella roared throwing the witch to the ground pulling her wand out to aim it her.

"Bella! What are you doing!" Blaise yelled attempting to come to his wife's side, but stopped as Bella aimed her wand at her brother.

"Daisy!" Bella called out. Daisy appeared with a sad look in her eye with tears running down her cheeks. "Daisy it's alright, we'll find him. I need you to bring me Verituserum NOW."

"Yes Mistress," Daisy popped away the tense atmosphere suffocating its occupants.

"What happened to Eltanin?" Hermione asked slowly knowing that the only reason Bella would become this unhinged would be for her son.

"HIS WIFE, HER SISTER, TOOK MY SON!" Bella screamed turning to Hermione who slowly approached with her arms raised wanting to show Bella she wasn't going to stop her.

"What?" Theo asked confused and worriedly.

"Are you fucking serious!? Astoria took Eltanin?" Blaise shouted looking at his wife with disgust. He had only began to slowly forgive her for meddling with his family, but this was a bitter betrayal that stung his entire soul.

"Mione, we were on the beach and she came and grabbed him then apparated away. He's so scared," Bella whispered crying for the first time. Hermione pulled her into her arms rocking her best friend as she worried about her son.

"Mistress, your potion," Daisy said popping back in with the small vial of the potion. Daisy handed it to Bella who took it shakily.

"Mione would you?" Bella asked to which Hermione quickly nodded. Daphne was placed in the dining chair and faced the crowd of angry worried faces. Hermione quickly dropped a few drops in Daphne's mouth asking her benign questions to make sure the serum took.

"Now Daphne, did you help Astoria take Eltanin?" Hermione asked holding her breath.

"No," she spoke clearly.

"Did you know she was going to take Eltanin?" Bella asked wiping the tears from her face and Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"No."

"Do you have any idea where she might have taken him?" Bella cried.

"Yes," Daphne said looking guilty. Blaise felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"WHERE!" Bella yelled rushing to Daphne but Draco held her back at the last second. Hermione stepped in front of Daphne redirecting her gaze.

"Daphne, we understand you didn't help her take him, okay? However, you need to tell us where he could be," Hermione said sternly feeling her nerves begin to overtake her senses.

"We have a summer home in Switzerland that doesn't get used very often, so it would be the perfect place to hide out undetected," she whispered crying. She looked at Bella seeing how the loss of her son was destroying her. "I am so sorry for everything. I didn't know she was trying to keep you all apart. If I had known, I never would have hidden those letters. She just asked that I don't allow Blaise to see them, but I never thought it was about a child. I am sorry that I played any part in this."

"How do we get there? If it's a Greengrass estate, we'll need you to apparate us through the wards," Blaise began ignoring his wife's apology.

"Now, you must take us there now," Bella demanded ripping herself out of Draco's hold.

"Okay, okay I can do that, I can only take two at a time," Daphne reasoned. Bella and Draco immediately stepped forward.

"Mione, you need to get ahold of Harry. He'll need to hurry though; I don't want her to escape. I want her to rot in a cell," Bella spoke angrily making sure Hermione understood how serious this was.

"Of course, I'll send a patronus right away."

"Ready?" Daphne held out her arms for the two parents to take.

"Let's go," Draco nodded taking a hold of Bella as they grabbed onto Daphne. Feeling a swirling in their abdomens, the three of them were whisked away.


	18. Chapter 18

"The wards will have alerted Astoria to our presence, but I'll apparate to get the others," Daphne spoke quickly as the three of them walked up the path to the large white estate surrounded by greenery.

"If you betray us, I'll make sure you remember the name Zabini," Bella hissed walking quickly beside Daphne. Daphne nodded then apparated away.

"Let's just get our son Bella," Draco quickly ushered her towards the looming house. If it had been any other moment, Bella would have taken a glance at the large estate and loved the old beautiful architecture. However, she was mother on the hunt for her child and nothing would hold her back from finding him.

"Mommy!" Bella heard a small voice call out to her as they walked through the hallways. Bella's breath hitched in her throat and she quickly hurried towards the sound, but Draco held her back causing her to turn on him quickly.

"Draco!" she whispered angrily.

"We have to be careful with how we do this. She could kill him on a moment's notice if we aren't," Draco spoke seriously wanting to drag some sense into his witch before she walked into a dangerous situation wands blazing.

"Draco so help me," Bella whispered stepping up to him.

"Look, you walk in and I'll use a notice me not spell to sneak in behind you that way I can make it to where Astoria is to get Eltanin. You need to distract her for as long as it takes till I have Eltanin in my arms," Draco spoke hurriedly not wanting to waste any more precious time.

"Fine, I love you my dragon," she whispered before kissing him harshly.

"And I love you my rose," he whispered against her lips then let her go as she approached the double doors leading into a ballroom.

"Ah, Bellarose Zabini, homewrecking whore extraordinaire," Astoria sneered as Bella walked in slowly. She took in the sight of Astoria lounging gracefully on a velvet plush chaise with Eltanin bound and crying on the floor in front of her.

"Astoria, give me my son," Bella said coldly trying to reign in her fury that was threatening to overtake her senses.

"Oh, this bastard child that ruined my marriage and my future? No, I don't think I will," Astoria spoke calmly shaking her head with a devious grin on her face.

"He did nothing to you. I didn't even contact Blaise or Draco after Eltanin was born!" Bella spoke trying to distract as much as possible not knowing how close Draco was to Eltanin.

"It didn't even matter that I was the perfect wife never complaining or wanting more than what my husband could provide. No! I was always going to be second best to Bellarose Zabini! I will not have you ruining my life any longer. I thought hiding those letters would be enough, but you just had to show up at the wedding with this little brat in tow," Astoria ranted.

"I thought he knew about him! I really wanted nothing to do with Draco. Eltanin and I were happy without him. I will stop seeing Draco and you can have your husband back. I just want my son," Bella pleaded hoping that Draco didn't take anything she said to heart.

"Ha, I saw the way you looked at each other. I'm not an imbecile. I know you're in love with one another, but that doesn't mean he can't love me too. I just have to get rid of you and this bastard child. Draco will see reason, he has too. After all, I'm his wife," Astoria rambled sounding crazier with each passing second.

"I will go away. I'll move to another country and never be heard from again," Bella bargained seeing the ropes on Eltanin begin to loosen.

"I intend to never hear your name spoken again," Astoria smirked then leveled her wand at Bella when she was suddenly pitched backwards with a spell causing her to bounce against the column on the other side of the ballroom. Bella turned behind her and saw Harry and the others had all had their wands pointed in Astoria's direction.

"Mama!" Eltanin yelled then jumped up running to Bella who quickly took him into her arms. She began crying lowering them both to the floor.

"Oh, my sweet boy! My baby, I am so sorry my little star. I swear I will never let anything like this happen again. It's okay, mama is here now," Bella soothed her soon kissing him repeatedly and rubbing his back as he sobbed. Bella then felt a pair of arms come around the two of them and looked to her right seeing Draco smile genuinely at her. He quickly pecked her lips then placed his forehead against hers.

"I will never live another day without you two," Draco whispered.

"You'll never have to," Bella said gazing into Draco's eyes as he kissed her once more.


	19. Epilogue

After the incident at the Greengrasses estate, Astoria was taken to Azkaban after a speedy trial. Harry saw to a quick trial and as little publicity as possible personally for Bella and Eltanin's well-being. Draco and Bella went back to the Italian Zabini estate, but they both decided they wanted to be home in England with the rest of their friends and family. They had decided on a new home for their family to reside close to both Malfoy and Zabini family estates. The house itself was beautifully built with grey roofing alongside red and white brick that also grew ivy all along the outside walls. Bella fell in love with the house as soon as she saw it, so they bought the house the day they saw it.

Months came and went where Draco and Bella fell in love all over again and worked through their relationship issues that arose. In that time, Blaise and Daphne had begun to reconcile their relationship and build the trust back up between the two. And with much encouragement from their friends, Hermione and Theo began dating once again and happily have been together ever since.

Suddenly the chaos of Christmas was upon our favorite little family and what a time it was for them. Bella had just finished setting down a tray of hot cocoa when Eltanin came barreling into the family room where the others had been sitting and visiting with one another.

"Mama, why can't we open at least one present now?" Eltanin whined desperately trying to attack the mountain of presents underneath the large tree. Bella smiled and ruffled her son's curls before shaking her head. Eltanin huffed then ran off to his uncles Fred and George. Bella sat on the couch and watched her family, old and new, all interact with one another with only smiles and laughter being heard.

"What are you smiling about my dear Rose?" Draco whispered sitting beside Bella pulling her into his side where she laid her head upon his shoulder.

"I'm just happy," she raised her head to kiss Draco softly. "What do you say to opening one present with Eltanin after the others leave?"

"I think that our son will combust if we don't," Draco chuckled.

"Eltanin," Bella called smiling when her son came up to her climbing into her lap. "Listen, if you're on your best behavior tonight, we will open up one present tonight after our family leaves, okay?"

"Yay! Okay Mama," he kissed Bella on the cheek quickly before running over to Blaise hugging his legs to get his attention.

"You know I never asked you why you chose the name Eltanin," Draco said raising an eyebrow at his witch who giggled.

"Well, Eltanin is the brightest star in the Draco constellation and I believed he was the best thing you could have ever given me," she smiled softly watching Eltanin be hoisted into Blaise's arms and spun around laughing.

Draco gently placed his palm against Bella's cheek turning her attention to him then kissed her passionately wanting to convey all the emotions he could feel inside of him. As they parted, Bella smiled again at Draco placing her hand on top of his entwining their fingers.

"Mistress Bella! Dinner is ready!" Daisy announced popping up in front of the couple unexpectedly. The entire group of family and friends made their way to the dining room where they spent a majority of the evening eating and laughing amongst themselves.

Later on that night, after their friends and family had left, the little family of three made their way into family room once more for opening presents.

"Eltanin, I'm going to pick out the gift you may open for tonight, alright?" Bella smiled at Eltanin's pout that quickly disappeared after Bella began peppering his face with kisses.

"Okay okay Mama," Eltanin giggled sitting next to his father who raised a brow at Bella. She quickly winked walking over to the tree and picking up to medium sized presents wrapped in silver wrapping with a large red bow. Bella smiled handing one present to Eltanin and the other to Draco.

"Well open them!" she laughed seeing the two of her life look at each other in confusion when suddenly they both ripped open their presents.

"Big brother?" Eltanin said pulling the small t-shirt Bella had made for him. He then turned to his father who was staring at a little onesie that said little sister with a pink hat that had a bow on it.

"Bella," Draco whispered.

"MAMA, DOES THIS MEAN I GET A SISTER?!" Eltanin yelled happily jumping off the couch and running to his mother hugging her legs tightly.

"Yes, my love, it does indeed mean you're going to get a sister," Bella laughed kissing Eltanin's head when she was suddenly engulfed in a strong pair of arms.

"Thank you, I never knew I could be this happy," Draco whispered feeling tears prick his eyes. Bella leaned back from his embrace kissing his lips once more.

"Well, you did promise me a whole Quidditch team of children, didn't you?" Bella smiled making Draco and Eltanin laugh.

"I love you my rose," Draco said kissing Bella once more then hoisted Eltanin up onto his hip where he laid his head on his father's shoulder.

"And, I love you my dragon," Bella whispered back smiling at the loves of her life knowing she would never be parted from them and they would only continue their lives happily together.


End file.
